The Overlord in the Backseat
by jaime.evaunit.coronado72
Summary: Once upon a time there was a ending. With our master gone, we Minions are left all alone in the world. A dog without fleas, a plague without oozing pus, but we soon found a new master, a son from our last Master and Mistress. While our new lord and master is unsure about his heritage, it seems fate have other plans. Like I always say 'Evil Always Finds a Way'. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

I own neither Demon King Daimaou, nor Overlord. Daimaou is copyright to Hobby Japan and Overlord is copyright to Codemasters

* * *

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST 04]

The scene opens, showing a destroyed city, in a middle of a great storm, rain sliding off the ruined buildings and their rusted beams. In a flash of light, a hooded figure, depicting a curvy woman, bleeding at her side, while carrying a small, crying infant.

"Shhhh. Don't worry my son. You'll be safe soon." The baby's mother whispers as she struggles to stay conscience. She looks around, making sure that she isn't being followed. 'I have to make sure that no one will find him.' The mother thought. She then sees a church, and cringes at the sight of it. 'I have little choice.' She walks to the churches step and places the now sleeping infant right a front of the door. She then removes her long leather jacket that was covering her body, showing that she posses a highly attractive curvy body, while evidence that her cloths are torn and ragged, shows to be a laced and elegant dress, depicted like lingire. She uses her cloak to cover and shelter the baby from the storm. As soon as she turns, she sees a withered ancient creature standing before her.

"Are sure this is wise Mistress?" the creature asks.

"We have little choice. With those upstarts and their friends, my son's life is in danger." She places a hand on her side, trying to stop the flow of blood escaping from her. "As you can see, they are quite determine."

"As you wish Mistress. Should I send some minions to keep a eye on the young lord?" The creature asks.

"No, we mustn't. Any act on our side will lead them to him. We must keep him safe, far from the tower and us." The mother said as she and the creature left. The mother looks back and tears began to leave her eyes. 'My son, you have a great burden ahead of you in life. You shall grow strong and powerful beyond measure, and the world will tremble before you. They would worship you, envy you, despise you, and will say and do anything to bring you down, but that is the fate of those who hold the world in the palm of their hands.' The mother mentality said as she sees her infant sleeping peacefully in the storm. Lightening flash, freezing the scene, showing a leather indication depicting a skeletal banner, with a wicked looking helmet at the bottom.

[End song]

* * *

(16 years later...)

"Express Asama will be arriving momentarily, I repeat, the Express Asama will be arriving momentarily." The speaker said loudly. The scene changes, seventeen later from the last scene. It now takes place at a train station, showing everyone either moving around, or standing waiting for their train. Soon enough, a train arrive and opens up, releasing its passengers, but the camera focuses on one male passenger in particular.

"Let see... If I go this way..." The young man is a tall well fit individual, a bit taller then most guys. He have brown hair, tanned skin and a shade of purple eyes that is unique only to him. He is wearing a school uniform underneath a familiar leather jacket. What makes him stand out is the markings on his skin. On his face are two small markings that appear like tears as they are near his eyes, pointing downward. Underneath his clothing however, are markings that curve and swirl all around him, appearing like tribal tattoos, some of it edging outside his sleeves. This individual here is Akuto Sai, our main protagonist of our story. As Akuto begins to walk to his bus, another girl is running to where he's going, wearing a school uniform similar to Akuto's. Short skirt, black stockings, white shirt, and carrying a wooden sword. She has fair white skin, and blue eyes and hair. Even though she is beautiful to any straight guy, she have a face of worry.

"(Huff, huff, huff) Where has she gone to? Geez, Grandma... you turn around for one minute." As she continues to run, she is running pass Akuto, and give him something unintended.

"Huh?" Akuto said as the girls runs by him, but he soon blush as he sees her skirt flipping for a moment, showing that she wears loin cloth, the back tied tightly, showing off her perky butt.

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST 09]

Akuto immediately blush as that sight, froze a bit. 'I guess that the city for you...' Akuto thought to himself, but something distract him from this thought.

"Ahh! Oh no..." Akuto sees a small elder woman dropping her large luggage on the floor, spilling its contents. "What a mess..." The old woman said as she begins to clean it up. As she begins to gather all her things, she suddenly notice someone picking up one of the items. She looks up and sees Akuto smiling and helping her.

"Here, let me help you." Akuto said as he hands her the book.

"Oh, thank you young man." The old woman said as they began cleaning up.

"No problem." Soon enough, everything is back inside the suitcase, the old woman shut it.

"Thank you for helping me." The old woman said as she bows to Akuto

"No problem, here let me carry it up for you." Akuto said generously, but notice the old woman not letting go of the suitcase.

"No, no its okay. You already done enough for me, and you have your own luggage to carry." The old woman said sweetly as she struggles a bit to take her luggage back.

"Don't worry about it, its my policy to help all that are in need." Akuto said, showing no signs of struggle as he pulls the suitcase towards him, dragging the old woman with him.

"Oh, but you kindness is enough already, and by the looks of it, you have somewhere to be." The old woman said, still struggling to budge the suitcase towards her.

"Really its okay..."

"Hold it right there!" Akuto is interrupted, catching both his and the old woman's attention. "How dare you, you incellant!" Akuto face meet with a foot in his face. As he falls back, he sees again its the very same girl from earlier by seeing her loin cloth again, but seeing it in full back view.

'Its that girl again.' Akuto thought as he lands painfully on the floor.

"Grandma, are you alright?" The blunette asks worriedly as she rushes to her grandmother, who just sighs at her actions.

"Junko, you jump the gun again." The grandmother said as she looks at Akuto, groaning in pain. The now named Junko stares at her grandmother with some confusion.

[End Song]

"What?" Not long, we see Junko bowing before Akuto at his train station. "I'm sorry! Please for give me for what I done."

"No, that's okay. Its natural to worry for your grandmother." Akuto said, trying to calm her down. "Everyone makes a mistake every once a while." Akuto is about to help Junko with what apparently her luggage, but Junko suddenly snatch it up, with a small blush on her face.

"I was being careless, and I forgot about my luggage."

'How can anyone forget a big luggage like that?' Akuto thought as he sees the huge suitcase.

"Thank you for helping my grandmother. My name is Junko Hattori, freshman of Constant Magical Academy. I would like to express my deepest gratitude. Thank you." Junko bows before Akuto, he himself is embarrass by this.

"No, no, it no big deal." Akuto said as he waves it off.

"Hmm... judging by your uniform, you are a student of Constant Magical Academy as well. Which class you are in?" Junko ask curiously.

"I don't know yet." Akuto said, showing some embarrassment on his part.

"You don't know?" Junko said, raising a eyebrow at his answer.

"Truth be told, I just got transferred this semester. Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Akuto... Akuto Sai." Akuro said as he bows a bit to Junko.

"Akuto huh?" Junko said, showing some intrigue. The scene changes showing the pair inside the train. It floats upward as the magic symbols underneath it activates Junko waves her grandmother goodbye as she does too. When the the train reaches it apex, a track made of pure magic appears, making the train landing onto it. It soon moves forward, taking Akuto and Junko towards Constant Magical Academy. Inside, the two begins to talk with one another.

"You do live at the dorms, right? So what are you doing here?" Akuto ask curiously.

"I want back home since it was a extra long break." Junko said with a smile.

"Oh, that explain why you brought so much stuff." Akuto said, nodding.

"We have many foreign exchange student, but not many transfer students. I heard that the transfer test is very hard. You coming here shows you that you must be some kind of genius." Junko said, acknowledging Akuto.

"Oh, thank you." Akuto said with a small blush. "I study really hard to transfer to this school."

"So, are you trying to be a governmental worker or something? The graduates are gerented to earn a job in the government." Junko said. Akuto smile at that as he looks out the train's window.

"I want to design the society in a way the world can transform into a better place." Akuto said, catching Junko's attention.

"Transform the world?" Junko asks.

"Yes. In other words, I want to be a Grand Priest." Akuto confesses, earning shock from Junko.

"A.. a... a Grand Priest?!" Soon a image of a kind wise old man, showing great humility as people before him bow in reverance.

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST 42]

The image changes back to a shocked Junko. "You do know it takes considerable preparations to even become a Grand Priest right? You have to be incorrupt and innocent at all times." Junko said, shock still in her voice. "You can't even litter the street to even being qualified."

"I know that." Akuto said with certainty. "I just want to be a righteous and good person, that's all." Akuto said as he turns to Junko. "I think I can do it pretty easily." Junko's face is full of surprise, but soon smiles at Akuto's commitment.

"If that what you really want, then I will help you." Akuto caught a bit by surprise by Junko's statement. The scene changes, showing a feudal Japanese castle, countless warriors and samurais charging and readying themselves for battle. "I am a member of the family that follows the Suhara religion, which handles the Empire's national security. The disciples of the Suhara religion must dedicate themselves to their family and to the Empire." The scene changes back, now showing Junko looking out the same window. "Now a day, people laugh at you if you do thing for the sake of justice. But I try to live my life based on that policy." Junko said whole heartedly. Earning a smile from Akuto. Junko notice it and smile. "By the sound of it, we would easily get along."

"I was thinking of the same thing" Akuto said, showing his hand to her. "Its nice to meet you." But, Junko pulls her hand back and somehow pulls out a sheaved short blade katana out of her skirt. She paralytically pulls out the blade and points the sheath at Akuto.

"Grab it." Akuto is a bit curious and confuse at Junko's demand, but he does it none the less. She then turns the blade's handle upward, she herself grabbing it. "Then we close it together at the same time." Junko smiles at Akuto, seeing his curiosity on what is happening. "This is the ceremony of my religion to bond the equal friendship between us. For me, you're the first male to do this with." Akuto smile when he hears that.

"Its a nice custom." Akuto honestly said. Junko then smirk at Akuto's remark.

"But that also means if you break this bond and betray me, I have the right to cut you down." Akuto just continue smile, knowing that he will not betray her.

"To be honest, I like that kind of thrill too." Soon enough, both Akuto and Junko close the sword together, promising each other to forever being friends. Not long the train stops at a large academy, both Akuto and Junko departing. Junko is leading Akuto out of the train station, smiling brightly knowing that today she made a new friend and companion of justice.

[End Song]

She then turns to Akuto, still holding on to her bright smile.

"Welcome to Constant Magical Academy."

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST 02]

Akuto is surprise at the shear size of this place, the camera moving upward, with this chapter's title forming.

 _ **Act 01: The Overlord is Born!**_

The scene changes to a Bocca della Verità opening its mouth, both Akuto's and Junko's luggage disappearing in a instant. "Your stuff will be transferred to your room from here." Junko said to a surprise Akuto as he sees the statue closing its mouth. The scene changes again, showing Junko and Akuto riding on a elevator powered by mystical symbols on the top and end. "The structure of the Academy is complicated." They soon step on a magic version of a moving sidewalk. "If you want to go straight to the nurse's office, the fastest way to getting there is to take the sky corridor." Junko said as a female student flew pass them. We now see Akuto and Junko on the Sky corridor's stairs. "Well, let me know if you find out which class you in. I'm in 1-A."

"I hope we are in the same class." Akuto said, making Junko blush.

"A... yeah me too." Junko stammers a bit, smiling on what Akuto said. "See you later. Bye." Junko then starts running and waves goodbye, laughing on delight. Akuto waves back, he too smiling. He turns his head and stares at a large building with some disbelief at it.

'That whole building is the Nurse's office? Its huge!' Akuto mentally said as he walks towards it. Not long, Akuto in now in a sea of students waking and talking about. He then walks to a young bloude woman with glasses, staring at him. As she stares at him, a digital file on him appear on one of her lenses, showing all of his medical records before her.

"You must be Akuto Sai." The blonde woman said.

"Um, yes, that's me." Akuto answers, the blonde woman smiling.

"You are right on time. Now please follow me, all of the transfer students right here." The blonde woman said as she leads Akuto to separate room. "They put all kinds of incomprehensive things into this school, just for the sake of magic research. So lots of students hurt themselves too hard, and... 'injure' themselves." Not long a loud scream is heard right next to Akuto, he himself seeing a student's leg getting set the right angle.

'Imcomprehensive thing? This is crazy.' Akuto thought as he sweat at the blonde woman's remark.

[End Song]

Soon enough, the blonde woman is standing a front of the transfer students, standing next to a large empty glass case.

"Hello everyone, I am Mitsuko Tori, the school's nurse and a teacher to the Academy." Mitsuko introducing herself. She then winks a bit and points to the glass case. "Please stand a front of this thing when your name is call." A large groups of light began to form inside the case, forming a unusual looking crow, who is casually smoking a cigar in the case.

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST 05]

"This artificial crow spirit will check you heath." Mitsuko said as the crow spirit drags a long breath from his cigar and blowing a plume of smoke. "Not only does he check your health..."

" _Transfer Number 001, Ken Ryo. No health problems found. Future occupation... Military Soldier._ " The crow spirit said, causing the student right a front of him cheering loudly.

"... it can also predict your future occupation." Mitsuko said, earning some confuse looks from the students.

"Why would you want to tell the future, by checking the health condition?" A female student asks.

"This is not about telling the future." Mitsuko said as student continue to be examine. "This is the proof the Empire's magic technology.

" _Doctor._ " The crow spirit said to a young female student.

"So far, no one failed to get the job they were predicted with, but don't worry, everyone who got their prediction is the job they are wishing for." Mitsuko said as more and more student began to cheer as they receive their dream jobs. "It just gives you faith in the way the world works, doesn't it?" Mitsuko asks cheerfully.

'If that's true...' A image of the same humble priest appears in Akuto's head. 'then mine would be...'

"Akuto Sai, you're next." Mitsuko said, knocking Akuto out of his fantasy. He just smile as he approach the crow spirit, placing his hand onto the glass case.

" _Transfer Number 021, Akuto Sai. No problems in his health condition. His future occupation..._ "

[End Song]

The crow spirit goes silent as he examine Akuto's future. This continue for a while, earning some looks from Akuto, Mitsuko and nearby students.

"Umm, is there a problem?" Akuto ask.

" _Akuto Sai's Future... Unknown._ " The crow spirit said, earning some chatter among the students.

"Wait, what do you mean unknown?" Mitsuko asks with confusion on her face.

" _Akuto Sai's future occupation is a unknowable position I have never seen before._ " The crow spirit said honestly.

"Alright, if that's the case, what is the closest future occupation that matches closest to Akuto Sai's original position?" Mitsuko asks, the crow spirit place one of his wings under it's beak, thinking.

" _Reanalyzing... Akuto Sai's future occupation is..._ " Not long the crow's face got immediately pale and cold sweats begin to form. " _DEMON KING!_ "

Upon those words, Akuto's face is full of shock and everyone inside the room gasp in fear when they hear those words. Every student's face are still in fear, their eyes grown colorless as they back away from Akuto in fear. "What did you say?" Mitsuko asks loudly in disbelief.

" _Akuto Sai's Future occupation is... Demon King!_ " The crow spirit said once again, the students growing more in fear.

"Try again." Mitsuko said seriously. The Crow spirit pause for a moment but spoke once more.

" _I said, Demon King!_ " Akuto stare at the crow spirit in disbelief at it told him his future. " _Better known as the King Of Demons. The most powerful destroyer against society._ " A image of a large demonic creature, leading a horde of monstrous creatures born from the darkest nightmare.

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST 07]

" _That is the closest thing to his original occupation. No matter how much I analyze, his personality and abilities will fall closest to Demon King._ " The crow spirit explain as Akuto is having a small mental breakdown, and the students began to whisper to each other in fear.

"What, but how?" Akuto asks in disbelief. The crow takes another drag at his cigar, blowing out a large stream.

" _I have no idea. Truth be told, your original future occupation runs a similar path, but surpasses it greatly._ " Upon those word, every student inside the room scream in terror.

"AHHHH, THE DEMON KING HAS RETURN!" "AKUTO SAI IS THE NEXT DEMON KING!" "AKUTO SAI'S EVIL WILL SURPASS THE DEMON KING, RUN!"

"Everyone, please calm down!" Mitsuko pleas to the scared student, but shows no progress. While that is happening, Akuto is in disbelief and despair when he just learn what he will become.

"What... whats going on?" The scene fades to black, then changes, showing a city consume in fire, the title of the story appearing.

 _ **The Overlord in the Backseat**_

"One hundred years ago, there was a war that brought fear and chaos to the entire world." A image of maidens screaming as the same demonic creature reaches for them. "This man revolted, leading a army of demon beasts to destroy the world." The demonic creature is pointing towards the sky. "They say that he calls himself Demon King, and I was predicted to surpass him." Akuto finishes narrating.

[End Song]

* * *

The scene changes, now some time have pass when Akuto's future was predicted, showing him talking to Mitsuko. "I don't understand."

"I already talk to the school director about this, so don't get so discourage." Mitsuko said, trying to make Akuto feel better. Sadly, it doesn't work.

"Before I get discourage, I don't understand it!" Akuto said loudly. "I'm going to be the next Demon King? I mean, I read about it in class, but is that really a honest occupation?"

"Closest occupation, Akuto. Remember the role of Demon king is the closest occupation to your real occupation." Mitsuko explains. "Even so, I'm sorry to say this, but most people will see you differently, regardless on what you feel."

"Differently? What do you mean?" Akuto ask when a image of himself being stab in the back appears.

"There is a possibility that someone with a strong sense of justice would feel obligated to take you down." Mitsuko said as the image changes again, showing Akuto groaning in pain as someone put thumb tacks in his shoes. "They might also set traps for you, great harassments..." A image of a banner on Akuto's back, dehumanizing him. "... and maybe even bullying you enough to make you commit suicide." Mitsuko finishes as a image of Akuto standing on a cliff.

"Wait, are you saying that they are people who would kill me or make me commit suicide?" Akuto asks as they walk past a aquarium tank full of humpback whales.

"Oh, don't worry about that. If you die, I resurrect you as a zombie right away." Mitsuko said casually, earning a look of shock on Akuto's face.

"What?!"

"On no, I can't do it now. Humanitarian concerns, but once you dead, I can conduct a complete data analyze on you." Mitsuko said with a wink.

"A complete data analyze?" Akuto said in disbelief.

"For anyone research having the opportunity to have the complete data analyze on someone who is destine to become or surpass the Demon King, is absolutely the greatness that could be written in the future history books." Mitsuko said with some glee. "Oh! But it not like I want you to die or anything, but you feel suicidal, please call me." Mitsuko said casually.

'This person is really straight forward.' Akuto though to himself, sweating at her remarks.

"And this is your classroom and I am your homeroom teacher." Mitsuko said as they stop.

"I didn't know you are my homeroom teacher." Akuto confesses.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? I'm so sorry, but yes indeed. I am your homeroom teacher, luckly."

'Lucky for who?' Akuto thought as he sees Mitsuko giggling darkly. 'Class 1-A. Hey isn't that...?'

* * *

"Congratulations for your advancement to highschool, but I guess its not that exciting to have the same homeroom teacher and classmates." Mitsuko said to her bored students. "Now, lets make a clean slate for the new school year." As Mitsuko talks, Akuto looks around his classroom and sees a familiar face.

'So it is her classroom.' Akuto though as he sees Junko and she herself looks back, but she just huffs at him, making have some concern.

"And let me introduce your new classmate for today."

"Huh, what?" Akuto is caught a bit off guard when Mitsuko was addressing him.

"Now let me introduce him. Transfer Student Akuto Sai, he is starting this year's semester." At those words, everyone but Junko immediately back up, their voices holding great fear.

"He's the Demon King." "No way, he Demon King." We have to get out of here!" "Please, don't leave us with him." The students all spoke with fear and paranoia as they see Akuto Sai.

'I see, the rumor has already spread across the entire school.' Akuto thought, seeing his classmate's reactions. 'I have to do something about this.' Akuto harden his face, trying to his face of shock as he approach Mitsuko's desk."(AHEM!)" Akuto clears his throat, the students fall silent. "If you don't mind, I like to introduce yourself. My name is Akuto Sai and as some of you people might already know, I was analyzed to be the future Demon King. I can live with the fact that many of you are curious about me, I can take that, but you are somehow afraid of me, yet you have not met me, wouldn't you think it would lead to a one way discrimination!" The class is paying close attention to Akuto's speech, all but Junko. "While I heard that the analysis is proven to be accurate, but I don't think just accepting your destiny without questioning it, isn't always right." At this point, someone among the crowd began to gain interest in what Akuto is saying. "The fact that we let this kind of occupational attitude flourish will only give you elitist mentality, and the problem will be remain unsolved forever!" Akuto said passionally as he points upwards. At that point, they don't see Akuto Sai, the newest student, but the Demon King, declaring war.

"Hey wait, isn't like the same thing the Demon said one hundred years ago?" At those words, Akuto's plan to make people believe that he is not the Demon King is falling apart, showing surprise on his face.

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST 10]

"What?!"

"I thought he was just spouting nonsense, but to criticize the system?" "The Demon King is Reborn!"

"While its true that I criticize the system, but not in a violent way." Akuto said, trying to save this situation. "What I'm saying is that through peaceful solutions and action, We can change the wor..."

(Clap, clap, clap) "Alright Akuto, that's enough." Mitsuko said, interrupting Akuto's speech.

"W-wait a minute! I'm not done yet!" Akuto said in distress.

"Keep it short and sweet, I always say." Mitsuko said, as she looks around. "Let see, your assign seat would be... there, in the back row." Mitsuko said, pointing at the only standing table that hasn't made into a barricade.

"At the very back?" Akuto said, knowing that that won't improve him reputation if he seats where most delinquents seat.

[End Song]

* * *

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou Ost 20]

Chibi Akuto is watching a large TV, showing Chibi Junko getting her future predicted, hoping to be the next head of her family.

 _ **The Overlord in the Backseat**_

* * *

The scene opens, showing a young male plugging in a unusual helmet into his computer. A game console nearby activates as the young teen begins to lay down, putting the strange helmet and relax on his bed, resting his head on top of his hands. Soon the scene fades black, and the player sees what looks like he is falling through a wall of fog. Then a large voice spoke.

"Attention, players... Welcome to my World." The fog departs, showing the player is surrounded by countless players, all of them varying in appearance, gender and height. Soon a large figure appears, hovering, towering over the players. "My name is Akihiko Kayaba." The robe figure said, revealing it to be one who spoke earlier. "The reason I create Sword Art Online, this world... was to control the fate of my perfect world." At that point, strange mirrors appears a front of all the players and in a flash, destroy the player's appearance and reveal themselves to what they truly look in the real world. "You cannot log yourself out in SAO..." The Players began to panic as they try to log out, seeing that it is true. "... no one can help you, nor you can't remove your helmets, because if you do... you will die." Akihiko said as he shows the live news reports of earlier players that tried it, showing this cause them to be scared, especially the young children. "There is no longer anyway to revive anyone in the game. If your HP drops to zero... you die both in the game and real life." Horror are on the players' faces, realizing that they have walk into a death trap, created by someone who sees himself as a God. "There is one way to escape and free yourself and your fellow players, you must clear the game." Soon enough, the floor beneath their feet disintegrates. As they fell, one player is looking at Akihiko with great rage, finding out he is separated from his life.

"Players... I wish you the best of luck."

"Fuck your luck! You took away my real life oppai, you bastard!" That player is Kuoh Academy freshman, Issei Hyoudou, and right now, he is thrown into a world that is design push and destroy anyone at any given chance. (We now see Issei face a large red creature, leading smaller armored ones.) But, what the mad creator didn't expect in his perfect creation was a true, if flawed, hero in the making, with a power gifted with powers and abilities beyond the madman's design. (As we see the creatures facing Issei and a small group of players, a bright sky blue light shines behind Issei's back, as the leading creature slams it's weapon to where Issei is. The strike cause a large smokescreen, but moving straight towards the creature's face is Issei, with white wings of blue light behind him.) The power of a Heavenly Dragon.

[LiSA- Crossing Field TV size]

From the author that brought you NEG: Trouble in Daten City and The Overlord in The Backseat bring you a story concept that no one have thought up before. (The camera is moving, showing a majestic field and ominous tower, and standing there is Issei, crossing his arms, wearing a white and blue armor.)

A story of a everyday student, becoming a modern day hero... (Issei is using his sacred gear to lower the stats of a boss for the other players.)

... misguided hatred... (Issei is fighting other players as they gang on him, thinking that he is the cursed creator.)

...flawed guardian... (Issei is wounded as he use his body to protect a red headed maiden. After the battle, the girl said thank, and Issei asks if he could see her breast, only to get punch hard across his face, pushing his HP bar red and making him unconscious.)

...a symbol of hope... (Many players are asking where he got his 'gear', or ask him to form/join a guild with them.)

...a paladin in the making... (Issei uses his excess energy to heal his allies, while using a technique to destroy armor on his enemies, especially his female PKers/ challengers.)

...a rebel to the false world... (Issei's power is affecting Sword Art Online greatly, players killed by him are alive in the real world but unknown to everyone inside, a rogue program is forming as a by product of his will, forming a weak but solid connection to the real world.)

...a Legend... (When fighting against a high level boss, his wings begin to glow bright and a ancient voice spoke.)

 _ **Albion Dragon... Balance Breaker!**_

(White dragonic armor is forming on his body, drastically increasing his power and traits. Everyone there with him are in awe when they see Issei in his armor, floating in the air, as a enraged archangel.)

Will he break the illusion of this false world... (Issei in the first floor, fighting the giant red creature, everyone surprise at his wings.)

...or will he fall and disappear? (Armored Issei is on the 75th floor, fighting a skeletal centipede monster, his fist are smashing, obliterating parts of it. Soon both Issei's appear in split screen, both of them pulling a final punch against their boss.)

"Go to hell, you Fat/Bony BASTARD!"

Both Isseis said as their fists lands on their opponents, destroying them into pixels. As both Isseis disengage their Sacred Gear... the scene goes black, linear line of code appears, along with ancient lettering from a age long forgotten, forming the title of this story.

 _ **Dragon Art Online**_

 _ **ドラゴンアートオンライン**_

The scene changes, showing a young girl, laying her head on the unconscious Issei, crying. "Big brother..." Without her notice, her cellphone turns on, with a message being typed, a familiar voice catching her surprise.

"Don't... cry... Suguha... Big Brother... will... come home... soon."

* * *

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST 13]

Chibi Akuto is laying down as he watches Chibi Junko trips over after being told that she be with Issei, imaging herself being attacked. Then Chibi Akuto turn the TV off.

 _ **The Overlord in the Backseat**_

* * *

The class have return to normal, well relative speaking, as every student are looking behind them, keeping a eye on Akuto, and he knows it. 'This is a problem. Everyone sees me as the Demon King and nothing else.' Akuto thought as he looks around, seeing the eyes that are glued to him. He then sees Junko looking at him and worries. 'I should at least clear it up for Hattori, show her my true attentions.'

"Kena Soka?" Mitsuko said, making Junko to look away from Akuto. "Hmmm, being tardy on the first day?" Mitsuko said with some worry on her face, but she just brush it off as if it was normal, making her student list and pen disappear. "Oh well, since this is a new year, we need a new class president. Do you want to be class president again Hattori?" Mitsuko asks, catching Junko's attention.

"Oh, Oka..."

"Wait!" Someone spoke up, interrupting Junko. He is a mousy young man with light brown hair and eye, showing adoration. "I don't think just electing a just like that shouldn't be that simple." The young man said, then giving a wink and a thumbs up to Akuto, confusing him.

"Then who do you recommend?" Mitsuko asks.

"I like to nominate Akuto Sai as Class President." Not long, everyone is in great shock, whispering to each other, wondering whats going on in the young man's life. Junko is silently gritting her teeth and pressing her hands on her desk hard. Whether from the idea that someone nominate someone else then her or that her opponent is the very same man who she form a bond is now her enemy. "Look, I know that you heard his speech earlier. In order to prove that he is not the Demon King, I think he must become the class president and serve our class." The young man continues, Junko putting more strain on her desk, and Akuto can see it.

'Oh no, if this continues, Hattori will be humiliated.' "I decline on that." Akuto said loudly, Junko surprise that he refuse to take her place. "Our class officer should be someone who everyone trust and serves the duty with pride." Akuto said, trying to persuade people to choose Junko over him. "While I am just a transfer student, I still like to provide a service to the class..." Akuto said as he tries to salves his reputation. "... so I like to nominate myself as class janitor." Akuto said, failing to see the class's reaction. 'That's right. As long as I'm no the center of unwanted attention, it should be appropriate for me to take a position that is low key, yet service oriented.'

"No WAY!" "Is he serious?" "He's kidding right?" The students said in fright.

"Wait, are you serious Akuto?!" Mitsuko said in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Akuto asks curious on what he just asks for. With that Mitsuko looks away from him, knowing the position Akuto asks for.

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST 17]

"I don't know what that position means to you back in your old school, but the janitor in the academy is a position that destroy anything without question, when the Academy's confidentiality are needs to be protected."

"What kind of janitor is that?!" Akuto screams as the class back away from him in fright.

"To think, he want the position that no longer exists and hated by everyone." "No wonder he is the future Demon King."

"No, wait a minute, I had no idea it was that kind of..."

"Enough!" Junko screams loudly, interrupting Akuto's explanation. Junko stands up and grabs her wooden sword. "How dare you... Akuto Sai." Junko walks to Akuto, sword in hand. "I can't believe you play me like this." Junko said, thinking that she was betrayed.

"Pl-play with her?" A young girl said with a small blush on her face, misinterpreting it as something else. "I can't believe it, Junko Hattori, the most strictest girl in school is being played." "Oh god, when he do that?" And apparently so did the whole class.

"Hey, don't say it like that." Akuto said quietly, hearing what the students are saying.

"I told you there will be blood shed if the trust is betrayed. That was our pledge." Junko said coldly, deaf to what Akuto said.

"Wait, pledge? You mean they're doing each other?" One of the students said, catching both Akuto's and Junko's attention.

"No, it not like that! It more like we help each other every now and again." Akuro tries to explain.

"Every now and again? You mean the Junko Hattori is the Demon King's booty call?!" One of the student said loudly, making the whole class imagine Akuto forcing Junko to lay face down on a bed, tearing off her skirt and loin cloth. "Oh my god, you played Junko and toss her aside?! You are the Demon King!" Their imagination changes, depicting Junko as a lowly servant, that has been used by Akuto, dressed as a corrupt Feudal lord.

"Its nowhere like that!" Akuto said, seeing that he is still being depicted as a villain. While the situation was happening, Junko is hearing and thinking the samething the other students interpret, her hand gripping her sword more tightly as she continues to be humiliated.

"How... degrading." Junko couldn't take this anymore.

[End song]

Junko pulls a empty sword handle and channeling her magic into it and a wooden blade comes out. "Akuto Sai, I challenge you to a duel!" Junko declares loudly as she tosses the blade to Akuto.

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST 38]

"A duel?!" Akuto said with surprise as he catches it.

"Oh, Junko is always aloud to duel since she is a member of the Suhara religion." Mitsuko said with a smile. "Its school regulation."

"What kind of school regulation is that?!" Akuto said in disbelief as he hears this crazy rule.

"Hey, I got a idea!" A voice spoke out. Moving out of the crowd is the same young man that nominated Akuto for class president. "Whoever wins would be class president! My name is Hiroshi Miwa and allow me to call you big bro!" Hiroshi said loudly.

"Um... I think now is not the time to talk about that." Akuto said to Hiroshi. As that was happening, Junko is getting angry, seeing Akuto ignoring her and her duel. Running out of patience, Junko channels her magic into her blade and gives out a battle cry.

"Chesuto!" With a single strike, Junko obliterates Akuto's desk and, fortunately for Akuto, miss him.

"Okay, everyone please stay back. It quite dangerous." Mitsuko said cheerfully to everyone as the use the tables as a arena. Power flows into Junko as she focuses on the nervous Akuto. She forms a ball of magic in one hand, making grow in size and with a quick jab with her magic infused sword, turns the ball into a magic blast, aimed at Akuto. With quick thinking and reflex, Akuto bends backwards, avoiding Junko's attack. As the blast continue to fly over Akuto, he hears what the other students are saying.

"Big Bro, you can do it!" "Don't lose Junko! If you lose, we will fall to the Demon King!"

'At this rate, this would go nowhere.' Akuto though as he bends forward, planning something stupid. In a quick rush, Akuto runs towards Junko with great speed, avoiding Junko's attack. What Akuto does next, steals the breath of every male in the room. What Akuto did was when he avoid Junko's attack, he grabs her arm and hold her from behind, making it look like they are lovers.

[End Song 38, start OST 41]

"Hattori, please calm down." Akuto whisper gently into her ear.

"What are you doing let me go!" Junko screams loudly, not only seeing that Akuto have a firm grip on her, but also sees that Akuto is holding like a lover, making her blush.

"I won't let you go till you understand me." Akuto said.

"Understand you?! After you humiliate and embarrass me like this and that!" Junko yells, but Akuto only hold her tighter, making her moan a bit, silently wondering if what having a lover feels like.

"That is a misunderstanding. I have no attention to harm you, nor the attention to humiliate you. Trust me." Akuto whispers into Junko eyes. Junko breathe harder as Akuto speak softly into her ear, her cheeks and ears slowly turn red. "I establish the relationship with you because I like you." Junko's legs shake and starts to give under Akuto's words. "I am not playing around, so please, reestablish the relationship with me again."

"Akuto Sai..." At that moment, Junko moves her behind closer to Akuto's nether region, as if giving in to Akuto's words.

"AMAZING! NO WONDER HE IS THE DEMON KING!" "I can't believe it! Junko just fell for the Demon King just by his words!"

[End Song]

"I say this is pretty embarrassing!" Junko scream in rage, her face red from embarrassment. With a strong swing, she pushes Akuto way. As Akuto recovers, Junko jumps away and began to charge ar him. "Say your Prayers!" As Junko screams her war cry, she alerts Akuto of her attack and he protects himself by grabbing Junko's swinging arm. That is when things got interesting.

[Overlord II Soundtrack- Overlord Wrath]

A sudden surge of power grows inside Akuto, his muscles grow and bulge almost immediately. Arcs of red and blue energy jump all around him. It travel to Junko, struggling to free herself, but screams loudly as soon it touch her. Akuto's skin begins to turn blue in color, his marking glowing burning white, the markings on his eyes turn blood red, expanding to look like bloody tears. And his eyes, they appear to be burning orbs of fire, burning as if they are the fires of hell itself.

Junko screams as this unknown power surges through her, her body jerking and spazzing, but something else is happening to her. The power is doing something to her, to her mind. She still feel the pain of this horrible power but for some reason she is slowly starting to feel... good. Her tongue slits out of her mouth as she continues to cry. She fall onto her knees, her body limping from this power, and she is loving it. Her screams slowly turns to moans of pleasure, horrifying the whole class. As Junko moans louder and louder, her sclera, the white of her eyes, begin to turn black, her eyes rolling back, jerking her head back a front of everyone, showing her shameless face with no care.

Akuto's power is growing larger and larger, some of it shoot out of his body as beams of light. Mitsuko sees the danger of this and activates a safety measure to contain it. A shield of magic form around Akuto and Junko, the mystical symbols shining brightly, but proven to be in vain as more power burst forth, breaking through the shield. Junko is moaning loudly as her sclera are almost pure black, but Akuto sees her, changing, corrupting, and with every fiber in his being, he lets go and the power surges upward, destroying the class and part of the school above him. The power reaches to the sky and black omnious cloud form, red and blue lightening striking the school. Everyone around the world feels this dark power from the simple people of the country, the leaders of the world, the conpiritors that hide in the shadows and beyond. A simple farmer looks to the sky and sees dark clouds forming over a ruin. A whole city goes quiet as its people look up with glowing predatory eyes. A ancient race of magical beings fell on their knees, praying and bowing before a golden statue, and a onyx black one. A forge burns, melting and creating steel, deep within a mountain. In a grand desert, warriors of black began sharpening their weapons as the same black statue's eyes are glowing. In a ancient empire the once and cheerful citizens of this golden age are in a panic as they see the sky turn black, looking at their masked emperor for guidance.

And deep below in the earth, a ancient dark force begins to awaken. "That power... that darkness... there is no doubt about it. The Master has RETURN!" Great cries and laughter echos in the dark realm.

Back to Akuto, the whole class is in shock on what just happen, especially Akuto when his skin color return to normal, but his new muscle bulk remains, his body marking fading back to normal, and Junko moaning in despair as her corruption stop from completion, her eyes slowly returning to normal. And a great question is burning in Akuto's mind.

"What just happen?"

[End song]

* * *

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST 18]

In another part of school, four girls are alone, discussing on what just happen not that long ago.

"So... there is no doubt about it." A young blonde witch said.

"The classroom and part of the school got blow up already!" A young wolf cub said.

"The Demon king... the displinary commitee does have the authority to punish." The young witch said again with a small smile.

"Guga." A tall stone faced girl repond.

"I understand president." A pink haired vampire said.

[End Song]

* * *

Several hour pass since the incident and class was cancelled due the destruction. Akuto sighs as he walks to his dorm. His clothes are tighter then before thanks to his new muscle mass. 'How can this happen.' Akuto thought as he continues walking. 'This morning started off so well. I done a good deed, I make a new friend with the same passion as mine, until my future is told. Now everyone fears me become they were told that I will be come the Demon King.' "(Sigh) Not that I could blame them." Akuto said, remembering what happen earlier as he approaches the Boy's Dorm entrance. Just then, he saw someone bowing and waiting for him.

"Welcome back Big Bro!"

"Hey, you're the one from my class." Akuto said, seeing the mousy boy again.

"Your little brother, Hiroshi!" Hiroshi said with enthusiasm. Akuto sweat at this.

"I would appreciate it if you stop doing that." Akuto said bluntly, Hiroshi confuse at Akuto's response.

"What are you talking about?! You blew up the class and parts of the school, you defeated the strongest fighter in the whole class in fair duel and quickly govern it while everyone is terror strucked! Its pure genius!" Hiroshi said with energy, sticking his thumb up, and for some reason, sparkle. Akuto still sweat at Hiroshi.

"Asking someone to take Hattori to the nurse's office and evacuating everyone out of the school building isn't governing." Akuto said, seeing that his good attention is being viewed as something else.

"What ever that you need, please don't hesitate to ask me, Mr. president." Hiroshi said. Akuto shakes his head at Hiroshi's devotion.

"But I don't need anything." Akuto said, but a though pop up in his mind. "Hey, Miwa..."

"Hiroshi!" Hiroshi quickly corrected. "What can I do for you?!"

"I would like to visit the Women's dormatory." Hiroshi is initially surprise at Akuto's request, but soon his eyes darken and a small blush forms on his smiling face.

"Oh I see, now we are talking."

* * *

The scene changes, showing Akuto and Hiroshi sneaking behind the Girl's dormitory, with Hiroshi carrying a long length of rope with him.

"The former Class president's room is... there on the second floor." Hiroshi whispers to Akuto, hiding in the bushes.

"Okay, but why am I sneaking to the back?" Akuto said normally, standing in the open.

"Because it would cause a commution if the Demon King went to the front." Hiroshi explains, Akuto sighs at Hiroshi's frustating accuate logic.

"Can you please stop calling me Demon King like its normal?" Akuto asks.

"Alright, your majesty. Just do as I told and you should be fine." Hiroshi said, Akuto sighing.

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST 33]

Inside the room is Junko, recovering from her duel. She is striped of almost of all of her clothing, except her loin cloth. Her body still bares some scuffs and scratches from earlier. Right now, she is thinking back on what happen in the class. 'How could I lose consciousness over that, let alone lose my composer?' Junko is remembering on how Akuto's power was making her, and after Akuto letting her go, she remembers how she was crying in despair like a drug addict having their poison taken away, losing consciousness. 'That is the biggest blunder of my life. People were whispering about us, my anger rising and I just caught in the moment and then...' A memory of what Akuto said when he held her. She still remembers how she whispers into her ear, how rough his hands were on her skin, his smell. That thought made Junko blush greatly at that memory, but she quickly shakes her head. "Get a grip Junko, this is nothing." She soon hears soft rapping on her window, she herself readying her self of this intruder. Right outside the window is Akuto, after climbing up a grabbing hooked rope, rapping Junko's window.

'He told me this is customary to knock on the window three times, but its dark in there. Did she left?' Akuto thought as he peaks inside, but soon enough, the window slams open, almost knocking Akuto off.

[End song, begin OST 36]

Standing above him is a embarresed and angry Junko, wearing only a white robe and her loin cloth, and it doesn't help Akuto seeing her in a low angle. "How far are you willing to embarress me, you bastard?!" Junko scream in fury.

"W-w-wait a second! I came here to apoligise to you!" Akuto yells loudly, trying to explain himself.

"Then why are you coming into my room like a late night lover?!" Junko screams, showing that Akuto's efforts aren't working.

"No, wait! I heard this is customary to knock the wind-"

"So you do admit you were trying to sneak in here!"

"Please, this is a misunderstanding."

"Stop lying!" Junko screams loudly, her face red. This 'lover's spat' catches almost every girl in the dorm, wondering who is making this noise.

"Ohhhh, so that's Junko's master. It looks like they are having trouble on who is the slave and master." "I heard the Junko was put on display, showing her shameful side to everyone in her class." The girls gossip among each other, both Junko and Akuto hearing them.

'Oh no, the situation is only about to get worst.' Akuto though as he thinking calmly. Junko however, she is shaking in rage and embarrestment, putting on shameful display again. In anger, she pushes Akuto off of her window still, he himself landing on his back. He quickly recover, seeing Junko jumping out with her wooden sword in hand. He got up and ran to the forest, with Junko not far behind. "Please Hattori, calm down!" Akuto pleas as he runs.

"No excuses!" Junko screams in rage as she swings her sword, each of them missing him. As the two continue running, someone is watching them. She has long purple hair and darker shades of purple eyes. Two beauty marks are on her face, appearing near her eyes, and have killer curves. She is smiling at the two, more specically, at Akuto.

"So thats the one." The girl said.

"How come everything I do turns on me?!" Akuto screams as he now tries to avoid Junko's magical slash attacks, exploding left and right at him, he himself, jumping out of a explosion and tumbling down a hill.

[End song]

As Akuto groans in pain, he hears a soft innocent voice before him. "Who came to see me?"

"Huh?" Akuto said as he looks up and a cute young red headed girl. "And you're...?"

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST 11]

"Thats right. This is where I watch and protect the school and the world." The girl said, with innocent red eyes, and her red hair done up. She sees Akuto and kneels down, unintentionally showing Akuto her teddy bear panties. "Are you my prince?"

"What?" Akuto asks at the girl's question.

"You got scratches all over you beautiful face and body. Did you got injured crossing the path of thorns to see me? If so, then the twinkling stars and moon will protect and..."

[End Song]

"Found YOU!" Junko screams loudly on top of the hill, her eyes glowing like a vengeful demon.

'She is completely pissed off!' Akuto though as he sees her. "Miss, I think you should run!" Akuto said to this mysterious girl.

"No thanks." The girl said as she stood up.

"What?"

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST 38]

"I'll protect you."

"WHAT?!"

"Yep, protecting the prince is one of today's dutys." The girl said cheerfully, floating in the air.

"What do you think you are doing over there?!" Junko screams as she runs downhill, her aura fluxing in her rage. She is blocked by this mysterious girl, angering her more. "Out of my way!"

"No he is..."

[Pause]

"... important to me." The girl calm calmly.

[Resume]

This enrage Junko even more. "So, what you hit on anything as long its a girl?!"

"No! Its a misunderstanding! I just met her here!" Akuto tries to explain.

"I know that! I'm asking you if you're hitting on her, even you just met her!" Junko yells as she runs towards Akuto. She stops as she sees the girl blocking her path. "Move!"

"No!"

"Move!"

No!" The two argue back and forth.

"If thats the case." Junko raise her sword above her head and concentrating her power, forming a dopplganger. Both run aside the girl, confusing her which is which.

"Cloning?" Akuto said as he sees the two Junkos charging at him. Not, long something warm and soft is pressed at his face, and a cute voice spoke out.

"I will protect you!" The girl said, surprising Akuto.

"Demon King... prepare yourself!" Both Junkos scream as their swords glow with power. Akuto is raising his hand, hoping to block her attack, but something happen.

[End song]

A great earthquake happen directly where the three are standing and bursting forth from the ground is a black, unholy drill.

[Overlord OST 17]

The drill appears between Akuto and Junko, stopping her attack, and destroying her clone. The drill stops spinning, and opens like a blooming black rose. Dark energy spills out in the center, alterting the trio. Small echos of laughter and giggling are being heard. They grow louder and louder, until something burst out of the drill. A short brown skined imp creature appears, with what appears to be fur around its neck and back, wearing a simple loin cloth and carrying a wooden club in its hand. It looks around, grunting and growling, but it soon looks at Akuto and it squeal in delight.

"Masta!" The creature screams as it runs towards him, kneeling and bowing before him.

"Master?" Akuto said in confusion. Soon more cackles follow, a great number by the sound of things, and emerging from the open drill are more of these creatures, surrounding the trio. Junko ready her wooden sword, seeing these small creatures.

"What is this? You call you demonic minions or something Demon King?" Junko said, the creature growling and clawing at her.

"Demon King? BAH! What a insulting name to our Lord and Master." A new voice said. Emerging from the drill is a wizin grey skined creature, wearing old grey rags over its hunched body, a red cloth hanging in the middle, its long ears have golden earings and above it is a glowing crystal, hanging on a stick. Unlike it's companions, it has cunning intelligence in it's eyes as it walks towards Akuto, ignoring Junko's sword. "Greetings Master, I am Gnarl, Minion Master and servant to the Overlord, the true ruler of all things dark and evil." The creature named Gnarl said as it bows before Akuto. Kena, still holding onto Akuto stares at the ancient creature.

"Overlord? You mean the prince who came to see me, Mr. Walnut?" The girl ask.

"By prince, you mean evil incarnate paragon that is carrying you in his arms, then yes." Gnarl said as he look at Akuto, and smiles a bit. "Its been sixteen years since I last saw you."

"Sixteen years? What are you talking about?" Akuto asks.

"As in its been sixteen years since your mother, evil rest her soul, put you on those church's step." At those words, Akuto's eyes widen, everyone are all staring at Gnarl.

"Ahhh, the Young Master has return!" A new voice spoke, and out of the drill came out another impish creature, but its body are covered in tribal markings, painted on his body, wearing a jesters cap and cane, with his left eye, made of glass. "Hello my Lord, I am Quaver, your court jester and your scribe of all you coming exploits."

"Exploits?" Akuto asks, and it made the jester giddy.

"Of course Sire. Thank you for asking. It made me so happy, I feel a poem coming."

"AHHHHH." "BOOOOOOOO!" "OH EVIL SAKES NO!" All the minions groan in anguish.

"Ohh, A poem, yay!" All but the young girl, who is now sitting in Akuto's lap. Quaver clears his throat and begins to sing.

 _One and Two, Two and One is the Number of Empires that have to be done._

 _These stupid goody goodies, with their false hope and fun, have better start learning how to run._

 _For our Master, the Overlord has return, and its time to end their reign under the sun!_

 _So it doesn't matter how much those stupid rulers cheat, fight or pray._

 _For one thing is true for us Minions, 'Evil Always Finds A Way.'_

[End Song]

"Yay! Encore!" The girl cheers, clapping loudly, unaware of Akuto's shocked face, or Junko's fearful one. A rainbow portal opens, and a new figure drops out, showing it to be petite green haired girl, with a emotionalless face.

"Are you Akuto Sai?" The girl asks.

"Yeah."

"I am a surveillance agent. My identification name is..."

[Realove:Realife TV size]

"Korone." The girl said.

"A surveillance agent?"

The scene change, showing a demonic magic circle, with a inferno behind it. The circle changes into circular gear, moving and steam coming out. It then changes again, showing a mana/speed moniter, going full throttle in a instant, flashing a bright light.

 _ **Overlord in the backseat**_

[00:08]

 _Mugendaitte koto kai?_

 _Aseccauyoooo EXISTENZ!_

(Kena's dove hair pendant is spinning in a colorful background,then fades white. Akuto in his Minion Armor is running through the city, his mouth covered with a red cloth.)

 _Chiketto wa Sold Out Gomen!_

(Akuto is looking back, as if he is being chased.)

 _Sore demo kite yo watashi no miraizoooooou niiiiii mazatteyoooooo_

(A stop sign flashes, Akuto slows down a bit till to a stop. The camera moves to the right, showing weapons and perky rears of three females. The scene flashes the three females faces, and a demon mask. The camera zooms out, showing Junko, a red haired huntress and a black skined elf, each of them poseing with their weapons.)

 _Inottemo shouganai kara_

(Akuto runs around a corner and stops and sees a Chibi Kena, succubus and village girl smiling happily.)

 _korogare tada no kimagure_

(The trio in normal form now fly or walk pass Akuto.)

 _At Randooooom Kiss hashiru kanjyou_

(Akuto looks back and Kena look back too. Akuto continues to run.)

 _Sei-kyo no guu-ze-chi wa ikinari kaosu_

(As Akuto continues to run, a large car drives by, inside are Fujiko, a dark skined bombshell, and a green haired kunoichi, each of them either wink, flash or blow a kiss at Akuto when they pass by.)

 _Detarame na hibi... komatterun dayo!_

(Akuto turns around and sees Korone, a white fae, and a fair skin assassin aiming their weapons at him. As they fire their weapons, a emperor is seen, and shines in a bright light.)

 _Yokkyuu wa mugendaaaai_

(Akuto is standing on the earth, red cracks on it.)

 _datte shoujiki honnooooou_

(A dragon emerges beneath him emerges, and flies to the sky.)

 _Ugoki dasu ma-deee uuu-ke-mi toka daaaame desho_

(In the sky, a large war craft emerges from the clouds, the dragon flys nearby it.)

 _jibun honki sengeeen_

(The air craft is shooting at the dragon, missing it.)

 _ato wa makasete miteyoooooo_

(The camera show that Akuto is riding on the dragon's back, his eys burning yellow, now in his infernal armor. Akuto shoots out two beams at the air craft.)

 _Kibou yori mo tsuyoi_

(The aircraft is falling out of the sky, burning.)

 _Kokoro no koe sakende iiyooooo_

(The scene changes, showing Kena smiling, her dove pendant floating in her hand. It changes again, showing the discipline committee showing or wearing their monster theme powers.)

 _Mujinzoooou na yume waaaaaa_

(The demonic magic circle appears again, the scene changing, showing Akuto, wearing his armor, sitting on his stone throne.)

 _Mugendaitte koto kaaaaaaaaai?_

(The camera zooms out, showing all the girls, Gnarl, and the dragon standing near him, all of them have smiles on their faces, even Akuto's armored covered face.)

* * *

Next time:

 _ **Act 02: The strange Observer and past**_

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **So, by the power of mind nagging, I made this story. Don't expect to be updated quickly, in April, I was working a seasonal Easter job and later earned a part-time Union job. While it will take mosts of my hours, I will still type and imagine more chapters and stories. And to make up the long wait, I decided to release in bulk, meaning it will be not the only story that will be updated. I hope this story is up to your satisfaction. Now to the Challenge's main points.**

 **Issei in this story is pre-cannon, so imagine him younger. If not, try to find a good way to put Cannon Issei into SAO.**

 **Issei and Suguha are adoptive brother and sisters. Who is adopted to who's family is up to you, including their relationship to each other.**

 **Issei's relationship is up to you. Harem or Monogamy, either one is good, but do expect for Issei talk about his harem dream in the beginning.**

 **As you can see, Issei's Sacred Gear is Divine Dividing. I would like to see more stories of Issei having Divine Dividing, but if you can't imagine it, just go with Boosted Gear and stick with its abilities.**

 **Do expect to type Issei's power to affect Sword Art Online, being a walking cheat and all.**


	2. Chapter 2

I own neither Demon King Daimaou, nor Overlord. Daimaou is copyright to Hobby Japan and Overlord is copyright to Codemasters

* * *

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST: 07]

The story opens showing the very same church Akuto was left at dawn. The air is filled with cries of sorrow. The sisters of the church are trying to calm a small girl with long red hair, but nothing works. The girl still cry, knowing that her very first friend is leaving her, leaving her alone. She then hear someone stepping towards her and she stop crying, seeing that it was her friend, a young Akuto Sai. Akuto lifts up the girl's crying face and the two stare at each other. Akuto stares at her greatly while the girl looks at him with awe. Akuto reaches for something in his back pocket and place it in the girls's hand. The girl look at the gift and see it to be a silver dove pendent. Akuto said a few departing words to the girl and left the church, ready himself to forge his own future. As Akuto leaves, the girl gaze at him, remembering his departing words.

'I will never forget you, as long as you where that pendant.'

[End song, start Realove:Realife TV size]

The scene change, showing a demonic magic circle, with a inferno behind it. The circle changes into circular gear, moving and steam coming out. It then changes again, showing a mana/speed moniter, going full throttle in a instant, flashing a bright light.

 _ **Overlord in the backseat**_

[00:08]

 _Mugendaitte koto kai?_

 _Aseccauyoooo EXISTENZ!_

(Kena's dove hair pendant is spinning in a colorful background,then fades white. Akuto in his Minion Armor is running through the city, his mouth covered with a red cloth.)

 _Chiketto wa Sold Out Gomen!_

(Akuto is looking back, as if he is being chased.)

 _Sore demo kite yo watashi no miraizoooooou niiiiii mazatteyoooooo_

(A stop sign flashes, Akuto slows down a bit till to a stop. The camera moves to the right, showing weapons and perky rears of three females. The scene flashes the three females faces, and a demon mask. The camera zooms out, showing Junko, a red haired huntress and a black skinned elf, each of them posing with their weapons.)

 _Inottemo shouganai kara_

(Akuto runs around a corner and stops and sees a Chibi Kena, succubus and village girl smiling happily.)

 _korogare tada no kimagure_

(The trio in normal form now fly or walk pass Akuto.)

 _At Randooooom Kiss hashiru kanjyou_

(Akuto looks back and Kena look back too. Akuto continues to run.)

 _Sei-kyo no guu-ze-chi wa ikinari kaosu_

(As Akuto continues to run, a large car drives by, inside are Fujiko, a dark skined bombshell, and a green haired kunoichi, each of them either wink, flash or blow a kiss at Akuto when they pass by.)

 _Detarame na hibi... komatterun dayo!_

(Akuto turns around and sees Korone, a white fae, and a fair skin assassin aiming their weapons at him. As they fire their weapons, a emperor is seen, and shines in a bright light.)

 _Yokkyuu wa mugendaaaai_

(Akuto is standing on the earth, red cracks on it.)

 _datte shoujiki honnooooou_

(A dragon emerges beneath him emerges, and flies to the sky.)

 _Ugoki dasu ma-deee uuu-ke-mi toka daaaame desho_

(In the sky, a large war craft emerges from the clouds, the dragon flys nearby it.)

 _jibun honki sengeeen_

(The air craft is shooting at the dragon, missing it.)

 _ato wa makasete miteyoooooo_

(The camera show that Akuto is riding on the dragon's back, his eys burning yellow, now in his infernal armor. Akuto shoots out two beams at the air craft.)

 _Kibou yori mo tsuyoi_

(The aircraft is falling out of the sky, burning.)

 _Kokoro no koe sakende iiyooooo_

(The scene changes, showing Kena smiling, her dove pendant floating in her hand. It changes again, showing the discipline committee showing or wearing their monster theme powers.)

 _Mujinzoooou na yume waaaaaa_

(The demonic magic circle appears again, the scene changing, showing Akuto, wearing his armor, sitting on his stone throne.)

 _Mugendaitte koto kaaaaaaaaai?_

(The camera zooms out, showing all the girls, Gnarl, and the dragon standing near him, all of them have smiles on their faces, even Akuto's armored covered face.)

* * *

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST: 03]

A pentagram is form along with the title

 **Act 02: The Strange Observer and past**

* * *

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST: 16]

We now return to where we left, Akuto Sai, Kena sitting on his lap, Junko, Gnarl and the Minions staring at Korone. Akuto is looking at her in detail and is in awe. 'A Liladan. So does that mean she's a android? I never seen one so sophisticated.' Akuto thought. Not long the minions start to gather around her, grunting and giggling at her. She look at the creature with her stone face and took out a small device out of her knapsack she is carrying. It appear to look like a magnifying glass, and Korone is looking through it as she observes one of the minions and the device scans it. It then beeps a few seconds and give Korone a brief description of the minion.

"Unknown subject, Demon class. Small in size, shows signs of high strength and durability for it. Typical low intelligence. Genetic structure shows to be a mass produced creature." Korone said as the minions giggle around her.

"That Brown Minions for you, they rather jump up and down on their enemy's corpse all day then read a book." Gnarl said to Korone. She turns to Akuto.

"This is a new species of demon beast, but because I lack the consent of you, I only document them according to documentation law, Class President Akuto Sai of 1-A." Korone said, earning a surprise look on Akuto's face.

"Wait, you mean I actually became class president?" Akuto asks.

"Yes. On 1248 hours, your opponent, Miss Junko Hatori, challenge you to a duel according to Constant Magical Academy regulation. A student of your class suggest that the winner of the battle shall be the next class president. While its unusual to decide a new class president that way, they are no rules that go against it." Korone said as she now looks at Junko. "But I may suggest to keep your personal life with Miss Hatori more private. Sexual conduct in public spaces is against school regulation." Just then, Junko's eyes began to swell with tears and she ran from the site, crying in shame and embarrassment.

"Hatori, wait!" Akuto said as he gets up, Kena floating off him. As Akuto starts to chase after him, Korone blocks him.

"Don't worry, I will interview her later, but right now, I need to talk to you." Korone said. "If you would allow."

"You said that you are a surveillance agent, but.."

"Just three minutes ago, I was specifically assign to watch over you, under the orders of God Macht." Korone said, interrupting Akuto's question.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean watch me?" Akuto asks.

"Just call me Korone. As your surveillance agent, I must asks you questions the incident in question." Korone said, pointing out the black drill and the minions. "However, since I was just assign to this position, I would very much like to interview you, under the supervision of the school principal."

"School Principal?!" Kena said in shock.

"Well, what happen was things got completely misunderstood." Akuto begins to explain. "And she has nothing to do with it. I just met her, she just..."

[End song]

Akuto turn around to point out Kena's innocence, but only see a small trail of female school clothing, with some of the minions picking them up and examining them. A blushing Akuto walk to the trial and pick up a C cup sized white bra.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Huh?" Akuto said as he heard a scream.

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimao OST: 22]

"What?" Akuto and the Minions look around to the source of the scream, but Akuto looks surprise as he sees a hair pendent floating right afront of her. The pendant begins to move away now, with sounds of foot steps and weeping.

"She disappeared." Korone said as she walks to Akuto.

"Disappeared?" Akuto asks as she scratches his head.

"Hmm, a ability to hide onself, including their magic. A devious way to infiltrate you enemy's holdout, hehehehe." Gnarl said as the pendant disappear.

[End song]

"What is the deal with her?" Akuto asks himself.

"Kena Soga from class 1-A." Korone said, earning Akuto's attention.

"What?" Akuto returns his attention to Korone.

"I took a liberty to look at the school's database earlier." Korone said.

"So she's in my class?" Akuto asks with a curious look. "Now that I think about it, one student was absent." Akuto said as he look at the bra once more, seeing that written on the back is her name. "I can't believe she took off naked. What's wrong with her?"

"Well do get use to it sire, there will be many maiden striping for your pleasure, willing or other wise. Yehahaha!" Gnarl laugh as Akuto now looks at him.

"Speaking of which, why did you call me master, and further more, how you know about the church?" Akuto asks.

"Why, I was there when Mistress Velvet, your mother, put you there, to hide you from unwanted eyes." Gnarl said, earning Akuto's curiosity even more.

" 'Unwanted eyes'? Who's eyes?" Akuto asks, earning a grin from the old minion.

"If you want answers my lord, please follow me. You'll have to go pass a trial, if you want answers." Gnarl said as he and the minions begin to walk towards the open black drill, disappearing in a flash of red and blue light. Akuto hesitates as he sees this, but...

'If I want answers, I have to follow them.' Akuto thought as he walks towards the portal.

"Where are you going?" Korone asks.

"Sorry, but they know something about my past. All my life, I wonder who am I and why was I abandon." Akuto explains. "And right now, I finally getting some answers." Korone stares at him and only respond.

"If that what you desire, then I can't stop you." Akuto sigh a breath of relief as he begins to walk towards the drill. "But don't expect to go this alone. As a observer, I must watch over you." Akuto sigh and nods at this as Korone walks with him.

"Now don't dawdle my lord. You have much ahead of you." Gnarl said as the trio walk walk towards the black drill. When they disappear in the flash, the drill closes and begins to spin as it retreats back into the earth.

* * *

[Overlord 2 OST: Nordberg Exploration]

"Ugh, what happen?" Akuto asks himself as he feels pain all over his body.

 _"Nothing much master, just experience your first teleportation through the netherworld."_ Gnarl said, inside Akuto's head.

"Huh, what?" Akuto stood up and notice something immediately. He is now wearing a metal armor that covers his shoulders, torso, back, shins, feet and forearms. While his most of his arms and legs are exposed, Akuto notice that he is wearing a pair of leather pants, a red cloth around his wrapped face, the armor on his left arm appears to have a minion's face on it, with a glowing yellow jewel in the middle and as he look himself on a huge block of ice, he sees that he is wearing a three prong helmet. "What the? What am I wearing, and why is it cold?"

 _"That is Nordberg weather for you sire."_ Gnarl said, surprise Akuto more as he walks little bit forward in the frozen place, and see three minions show up before him

"Here he come!" "Da Masta? Oh, da Masta, da Masta!" "We'll see." The three minions say a they see Akuto walk towards them.

"Thats correct Rasp." Qwaver said, not far from the trio. "He must be tested, as the beetle is tested by the dung pile!" Akuto gag a bit on thinking on that thought.

"Follow! Follow!" The minions said as they jump and crawl in the snow cavern. Akuto, knowing nothing more to do, did as he was told, and just follow the minions. As he walks, he hears Gnarl's voice once more.

 _"Those Nordberg wind's go right to my nethers, so I'll stay here."_ Gnarl said in Akuto's head.

"Gnarl, do you know where Korone is?" Akuto asks.

 _"She's with me sire. As soon as we arrived, your guest felt immediately drained. She is resting right now sire, but she is observing your actions. Your helmet allows us to hear and see what you do. For a flesh golem, she seems dedicated. Good job sire."_ Gnarl said, Akuto blushing as he imagines Gnarl giving him a thumbs up. As Akuto follows the minions, he is block by the minions as they occupy the only visible path,

"Fink he smart enough to get it?" "Bet maggot he ain't." "Me bet three!" The minions said out loud. Akuto groans a but as he sees them gambling on his success. It didn't talk long for Akuto to figure out that to cross the gap, he have to destroy the barrels standing next to him.

'But how am I going to do that?' Akuto thought as he looks around for something. He then spots a large iron axe buried in the snow. It appears to be made purely out of iron, the blades on it's ends are smooth and sharp. Akuto grabs the weapon and with one swing, obliterates three barrels at once, revealing a larger path, hearing Gnarl's voice.

 _"Ah the Minion Axe. A well-balanced weapon for well-balanced carnage! A good starting weapon for any upcoming Overlord."_ Gnarl said.

 _"A large Iron war axe. Appears to be made purely out of iron. Design to strike down opponents hard and fast. Balance, unknown right now."_ Korone said in Akuto's helmet. Akuto moves forward on this path, destroying barrels that block his path as the minions pass around their winning maggots. When Akuto made it over the large gap, the minions move once more, telling him to follow them once more. As Akuto follows them, he begins to ask Korone.

"Korone, what happen?"

 _"Its hard to determine the source of my sudden fatigue, but I notice something immediately. The amount of magic in the surrounding area suddenly drop to extremely low levels."_ Korone said, earning a look of shock from Akuto.

"What? How? Isn't there suppose to be magic permitting in the air?"

 _"In her world, yes sire, but we are not in her world."_ Gnarl explains.

"What do you mean 'her world'?" Akuto asks.

 _"As in we are not in her world where magic is everywhere, but our world, where magic is far more rarer, rarer now thanks to the stupid 'Glorious Empire'."_ Gnarl said, waving his hands in the air on his side.

"Our world? You mean.."

 _"All your questions will be answer in due time, but now your first test."_ Gnarl said, interrupting Akuto. Akuto was about to asks once more, but Qwaver began to speck.

"And here is the first test, the Test of Strength, Oh he who would be our True Overlording Master." Qwaver points out a wall of cracked ice that blocking their path. At first glance, Akuto thought it was a normal wall of ice, but he then hears growling coming from the ice as portions of it moves in frustration.

 _"We found this creature, and by the looks of it, he been 'on ice' for a while."_ Gnarl said as he giggles at his little joke, making Akuto groan at it.

"Bash, Bash, Bash!" The minions chant. Akuto is getting second thought about it, until he hears Korone's voice.

 _"Akuto, strike the four outer corners of the ice, and a single strike at the base."_ Korone said to Akuto.

"Alright." Akuto respond as he lifts his axe. With a roar, he swings his axe, striking at the target areas on the frozen creature. With each swing, huge chunks of ice is destroyed, revealing more and more of the beast inside, until it breaks free, showing itself to be a giant hairy creature with large muscles, a mouth of large sharp teeth and a single large eye. It unleash a mighty roar, pushing Akuto back a few feet. Akuto lands in a pile of snow, groaning on what happen. As he gets up, he sees the creature limping away, with a large chunk of ice still on it's right leg.

 _"Ahh, a yeti. Yetis are relatively gentle creatures, and extremely hardy. Nature's training dummys!"_ Gnarl said. As the creature hobbles around, Akuto hears Korone.

 _"Large primative primape built to survive in high cold weathers. Teeth shows to be carnivorous in nature. Cyclonic eye could be mutation."_ Korone observed.

 _"Very observant of you."_ Gnarl commented before talking back to Akuto. _"Anyway sire, at your current level, you can bash and slash at him for hours and he won't feel a thing, with no damage whats so ever."_ As Akuto walks toward the open area where the yeti is, he sees a small glowing yellow black pit, with the minions running towards it.

"No room Qwaver! Hehehe!" One of the minions said as they jump inside the pit. When Qwaver jumps inside, he's almost immediately kick out. "Find own pit."

"Savages! No appreciation for true art!" Qwaver said as he gets up.

 _"That, sire, is a Minion gate. A portal that summons your minions to you almost anywhere in the world."_ Gnarl said to Akuto.

"Alright, but how?" Akuto asks.

 _"Use your gauntlet sire. It more then just protecting your evil hands."_ Gnarl said.

"What?" Akuto investigate his left arm and sees the jewel glowing yellow, like the pit. Akuto raise his arm and a loud trumpet sound comes out of his gaunlet. Coming out of the pit is a single minion.

"Masta!"

 _"This is a Brown Minion, sire. They are your muscle and heavy forces in your evil army. They kill and jump and down on the enemy's corpse first, asks questions later."_ Gnarl said as Akuto shivers. _"Now call all of your minions."_ Akuto pause for a bit, but told as he was told as he holds his gauntlet in the air, releasing a longer trumpet sound. Jumping out of the pit are more minions, heeding to the call, even minions nearby.

"We come!" The minions scream in joy as they wave their clubs in the air.

 _"Now, it maybe a touch indelicate, but use your Minions to wack that wall of Fur!"_ Gnarl said outloud.

"What!" Akuto screams in shock.

 _"The demon beasts' current power will not do any damage to the yeti."_ Korone said.

"Maybe but..."

 _"It is immobile. There is still a large portion of ice still bound to it's leg."_ Korone said, pointing out the limping beast's still frozen leg. _"Use the demon beast to surround him, and break it's bond. If the demon beasts attack it, all they would do is annoy it."_

"(Sigh) Alright." Akuto sighs. With a point of his free hand, he silently commands the Minions to surround the yeti. The Minions scream and charge at the Yeti, surrounding and hitting the yeti with their clubs. The yeti roars at the group as they surround it, stopping its movements.

"The cold chill of fear pierces him like an icicle to the earlobe!" Qwaver comments in glee. "Or maybe it's just indigestion." With the yeti stop in it's tracks, Akuto took his chance to free the yeti. With a well aim swing, he breaks the last of the ice, and the Yeti roars loudly, pushing Akuto back, sending the minions flying in the air. As the group recovers, the Yeti leps across a huge chasm and lands on a shaky platform.

"Sneaky beast! Find a way for your Minions to reach the creature." Qwaver said as the Yeti grabs a large ball of snow. As Akuto gets up, he immediately dodges the yeti's attack.

"Huh? What the... Wah!" Akuto screams as he dodges another one. With a accidental swing, he breaks a nearby crane, forming a bridge across the chasm.

"Now our soon be lord, sweep them over!" Qwaver said.

"Um.. alright." Akuto said as he sees the path, imaging how the minions should move. And with those thoughts, the jewel glows and the minions repond to it, following what Akuto imagine in his head, right down to the detail. When they reach to the Yeti's platform, they began to attack to where it's standing. Before it launch it's next attack, the platform under it breaks and it fell to the frozen floor, surrounded by the minions.

"Now surround and savage him, Oh He who would be our Dark and Foreboding Dark Master!" Qwaver shouts as he jumps up and down near a edge. Before any of the minions react, the yeti stomps and move away from them and breaks a nearby frozen wall, opening another path. "Be gone you Beast, and make it fast! Don't come back or we will kick your AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Before Qwaver finishes his poem, one of the minions threw a snowball at him, making him fall into a nearby pit.

"Is he going to be okay?" Akuto asks.

 _"Don't worry sire. Qwaver is a hardy Minion. Almost nothing can really harm him. Almost."_ Gnarl said, with a wicked chuckle in the end. As Akuto walks forward towards the new open path, he can hear Qwaver's pleas.

"Er, hello? I can't get out. I want to be in the field of battle... the roar of the beasts... the smell of the minions. Hello? Hello? Anyone? Aw..." Qwaver said with disappointment, but he felt a grab behind him, lifting him up out of the pit. As he was set on the snow covered floor, he see it was Akuto who brought him up. "Oh thank you Master!"

"Its not a problem." Akuto said as he continues walk forward.

 _"The test target has wander off! You should catch up with him in the Hunting grounds."_ Gnarl said.

As Akuto continue to walk, Qwaver said something outloud, just outside Akuto's hearing.

"Ah, such a nice lad. I hope he doesn't end up like his father." Qwaver said as some of the Minions found a large stash of gold nearby.

 _"Ah, how lucky we are my lord. Over two hundred gold coins. Imagine what nefarious deeds we can fund with this. Remember sire, even evil needs funding."_ Gnarl said as the minions bring out bags of gold to Akuto.

"Um... thank you, but where will I..." Before Akuto finishes, the jewel on his hand glows, making the gold disappear. "What? where did they go?"

 _"Don't worry sire, the jewel simply teleport them to the Netherworld for later use."_ Gnarl explains.

"Oh, thank you." Akuto said as he and the minions follow the yeti out of the cavern. As they move forward, Akuto sees that the cavern is becoming more and more life full, with small evergreen trees growing out of the cavern walls. When he exits, he sees that he is in a permanent winter realm, with evergreens trees, snow, and a camp of hunters nearby, with small animals nearby. "Wow, this is beautiful." Akuto said, but he hears the thunderous steps of the yeti moving away. 'Right, I have to follow it.' Akuto thought as he follows the yeti.

 _"This place is bursting with lifeforce sire. Both the hunted and hunter."_ Gnarl said.

"Lifeforce?" Akuto asks.

 _"A energy force that exists in all life sire. In your campaign of conquest, you see them emerge from the corpse of those you slew."_ Akuto is shock on those words. _"You need to gather plenty of it to support the minions needed to rebuilt your Dark tower."_

"Hold on. You want me to kill innocent people to create a army?!" Akuto screams loudly.

 _"Not always sire. You can gather lifeforce from your enemies, beasts, large insects and so on. So this next part will be easy."_ Gnarl said as Akuto arrives in a open water field. _"Welcome to the Test of Lifeforce Gathering!"_ Gnarl said as Akuto sees a field full of fluffy white baby seals. He sees on crawling towards him, looking at him with its big eyes.

"YUCK! Fluffy Rat!" One of the minions said. The baby seal just sniff a nearby smelt and just ate it quickly. "See! Poor fishie!" One of the minions points out. One of the minions feels sad, seeing the helpless fish being eaten without a fight. "GAAAHHHH! DIE SMELLY FURBALL!" The same minions is now running after it, trying to club it, but it ran into the water, and minion screaming as it tries to splash out of the puddle worth of water. It gasp and struggles to stand as it reaches dry land.

 _"Minions aren't good swimmer, but they are really good in drowning, but enough dilly dally, let the hunt begin! Show them who is top of the food chain!"_ Gnarl scream loudly.

"What! There is no way that I'm going to kill innocent animals, let alone baby seals!" Akuto protests.

 _"Sorry to say this but you won't have much of a choice sire."_ Gnarl said, upsetting Akuto.

"Wait a minute. You said that you know my parents, that you have answers and you said that all I have to do is to pass a few tests. While I agree to follow you and do them, but I never, not once agree to take lives needlessly! I am not a monster, and if I never know my past then so be it!" Akuto said loudly, screaming his speech.

 _"A hard resolve. A good trait for any Overlord, but that wasn't what I ment for 'no choice'."_ Gnarl explain, earning a confuse look from Akuto.

"Then what do you mean?" Akuto said as he calms down.

[End song, start Overlord 2 OST: Nordberg Combat]

Just then, loud thunderous foot steps are heard as a shadow towers over them. Akuto looks up and sees a gigantic grey furred Polar Bear, roaring in rage and hunger.

 _"That what I mean sire. A Ursa Major, polar bears that mutated under magic that went sour."_ Gnarl explains. _"And they don't travel alone."_ Sound of screams is heard as small versions of the Ursa Major are attacking and killing the baby seals. _"Ursa Minors, lower rank beasts. Always following a Uras Major till the old one dies, or one of them challenges them and kills it. They appear hungry sire. I suggest you test out your axe on live targets now."_ Gnarl said as one of the Ursa Minors charge towards Akuto. Akuto is surprise on the charging beast and uses the Minion Axe to block the beast's attack. He is push back as the Ursa Minor ready's another attack. With fear coursing through his body, he reacts to instinct and swings the axe. With a grand blow, he finishes the beast by splitting it's head open. The beast fell as it bleed and spazes on the floor. Just as it died, a yellow orb emerges from him.

 _"Those glowing orbs are lifeforce. Gather them and they'll collect in the Netherworld, allowing you to summon more Minions from the gates."_ Gnarl said as one of the minions brought it to him and it disappear before him, like the gold. _"Now hurry sire. Lifeforce don't last long, and Ursas are not known for patience."_ Gnarl said as another Ursa Minor charges. Steeling himself, Akuto readies his war axe and orders his minions to charge. The minions first distract the Ursa Minors as they club and bash at it, giving Akuto time to strike the beast down. This continues as they wittle down the Ursa's numbers, all the while, the minions have been gathering lifeforce from the fallen Ursas and the baby seals they have slew from earlier. This only leaves a small handfull of baby seals left with the Ursa Major left. Three minions have already died with the five he summon remaining, and the Ursa Major roars loudly as it charges towards Akuto. The beast swing greatly, trying to gore Akuto, but he dodge the attack, the Ursa Major only carving the frozen floor below. Akuto swing his war axe, but it only bounce off the beast's hide, pissing it off.

 _"Master, its hide's too tough for the Minion Axe. Use your magic sire! Blast it to smithereens!"_ Gnarl screams. Having little choice, Akuto gathers magic in the palm of his hands, ready to aim at the feral beast, but it react far differently then what Akuto originally intended. A large amount of it building inside him, his skin and marking changing once more like last time. His skin turning dark blue, the markings on his body glows white, his eyes are turning to burning orbs with red streaks coming down his face. A primal bolt of red and blue lightening arcs from his open palm as it strikes the Ursa Major. It roars in pain as it feels the power coursing through him, and it wasn't the only one. The magical energy jumps from the giant beast to the remaining baby seals, they squeal in agony as Akuto's magic attack continues. Akuto sees this happen and try to control his new power.

'Come on... I have to keep it under... control!' Akuto mentally screams as he tries to stop the magic flow, but it was too late. A huge surge of power exits Akuto, coursing through the Ursa Major and baby seals. In a blinding light, the Ursa Major explodes, while the baby seals simply evaporated into ash. When it was over, Akuto and his remaining Minions stands, with only scorch marks of once innocent creatures, and the charred remains of a fierce creature with only a portion of its hide still clinging to it.

[End song, Start Nordberg Exploration]

 _"Excellent job Master! Not only you did you destroy the Ursa Major, but also turn those soul seeing seals into ash. Well done!"_ Gnarl said as Akuto is in shock in the damage he has done.

"You're wrong. What I done was horrible. I order to defend myself, I use magic to do so, but the devastation... its too much." Akuto said as he rise up, sorrow in his voice.

 _"Hmm... true. While I don't mind clean carnage as the next evil being, your magic is powerful and influx. We need something to help keep your power in control. Unlimited power is alway nice, but have no control over it, makes short Overlording careers."_ The ground shook as a minion gate appears with a minion in a hardhat pops out.

"Brown Minion Gate for Master!" The minion said as it presents the gate.

 _"Ah there you are! This is Grubby, sire. He's a minion digger."_ Gnarl said to the still shocked Akuto. _"Diggers can tunnel out of the Netherworld and create Minion Gates in certain areas. They are drawn to your dark essence like flies to a festering corpse!"_

"So like before?" Akuto asks.

 _"Yes sire, summon more minions to your side until you reach your maximum horde size."_ Gnarl said. Akuto activates his gaunlet once more, making a loud trumpet sound, summoning more minions to his side until they stop coming, stopping at a number of fifteen.

 _"Ah, new born Minions. This horde will aid you in your trial sire, while the rest will start on the construction of your dark tower."_ Gnarl said as Akuto looks at his new minions.

'So, these were born from the beings that I slew.' Akuto thought as he looks at his surroundings, seeing the lifeless corpses of the Ursas, the baby seals that got caught in the cross-fire, and their scourch marks of those vaporized. "So what now?"

 _"Continue to gather lifeforce sire, then you go back to your Darktower and I'll explain everything."_ Gnarl answers. Akuto sighs as he hears that.

'I hope its more of these Ursas then baby seals.' Akuto internally said. Akuto move pass the minion gate and internally groans as he sees more baby seals right afront of him.

"WAAAAARRGGGHHHH!" But that the leasts of his worries. Nearby is the Yeti from earlier, roaring in anguish and rage as it sees Akuto.

 _"Hmm, it seems the Yeti is fond of those disgusting balls of fluff! And smelling their burnt flesh and blood on you doesn't help sire. Find a way to discourage him."_ Gnarl said as the Yeti roars and leaps above Akuto, landing on a nearby iceberg. It grab a large chunk of ice and hurls it at Akuto and his horde. Akuto and his Minions drop to the ground as the large ice passes just above them. It crash into a nearby wall, cracking it. As Akuto gets up, he sees the damage the Yeti has done to the clear ice wall.

'That's it!' "Hey, over here!" Akuto screams as he sweep his minions to a large rock, grabbing the Yeti's attention. The yeti roars once more when it grabs another chunk of ice. Akuto stands afront of the breaking wall as the yeti aims at him. When the giant primape hurls the ice at Akuto, he jumps out of the way and lands in the snow as the ice chrashes through, creating a new path for Akuto and the minions. The Yeti growls as it sees Akuto unhurt, but also sees the baby seals being close to the fight between them. While it growls at Akuto, it whimpers at it sees the soft, adorable baby seals being drawn in to the crossfire again. So before Akuto calls back his minions, it jump off the iceberg and lands right afront of the new opening. As soon as the Yeti walks into the new opening, a great war cry is heard as a heavily furcoat wearing hunter jumps out of the snow, charging at the yeti with a spiked club, bloodied from many baby seals. Before he strikes he stops right afront of the yeti, who is looking uninpress at the hunter, and looks at Akuto and his minions, looking mad.

"Hey, where did you come from?" The hunter asks. "This is my yeti! I saw it first! I gotta perment from the Empire to on hunt on these lands. So get lost, before I report you filthy magic user and your dirty pixies to Govenor Borius!" The hunter said angerly at Akuto. He then attack the Yeti with his spiked club, but the spikes bent on impact, curving outward on the Yeti's chest. The yeti, no longer bored but pissed, roars the hunter and slams the hunter into the snow, and slaps him across the field, launching him into the air, whether when he comes down is unknown.

 _"Ah, good thinking sire. Using the beasts rage to forge a new path, excellent work."_ Gnarl commented to Akuto.

"Thanks, I think." Akuto replies. "But all I did was finding a way to end a conflict without the need for violence." Akuto said as he walks into the new opening.

 _"Even so sire, using others to do your own dirty work is still, Evil."_ Gnarl said to the growning Akuto. _"Now go forth sire. Find armor and weapons for your minions, find gold to help rebuild the Darktower, and find lifeforce from whereever you can."_

'Right.' Akuto thought as he passby a small pier, and on cue, the minions move forth towards it, finding small knives and seal pelts as weapons and armor, even found a small chest of gold, giving him a total of 450 gold coins. Akuto leaves the pier when the minions finish suiting up with seal pelts on their heads, and butcher knives in their hands, moving onward. As they walk in the frozen land, Akuto sees a small island, home to many baby seals and a few watchful parents, with a planted flag with a peace sign on it.

 _"Look at all that lifeforce sire. Hmm, find a way to get into that area!"_ Gnarl said.

Akuto looks around and sees that Gnarl is partially right. "You're half right. I do have to go to the area to move forward, not to attack baby seals!" Akuto emphasises.

 _"As you wish sire."_ Gnarl sighs. _"But don't expect to receive the same treatment from the hunters, or those fluffy rats' parents for that matter."_

"What do you mean?" Akuto asks as they he and the minions begin to walk around the small island by the shore. "The parents, I can understand, but why the hunters?"

 _"For the last few hundred years or so, humans began to have a paranoid fear of anything magical. Elves, mages, demons, gnomes, basically anything magical is pretty much hated, and that was before the cataclysm."_ Gnarl explains.

"Cataclysm?"

 _"A devistating magical event that change the very world some time after your mother hide you away."_ Gnarl explains further. _"We still don't know what cause it, but from then on, Humans have hated all magic, and the Empire use it to their advantage."_ Before Akuto asks more questions, he hears a faint screaming coming above him fast. It was the hunter from earlier, as he crashes right afront of Akuto head first, his legs dangling in the snow. In the tree lines, a ferosious growl is heard, and bursting from the pines is a large brown fured wolf, attacking and gnawing on the hunter's leg.

"Awwww, prettie wolfie. So playful!" One of the Minions said as they oberve the wolf.

"Me ride wolfie!" Another minion shouts as they jump up and down.

 _"Ahh, a wolf sire, a Norbergian wolf for that matter. Tough, fierce, blood thirsty, excellent mounts for your Brown Minions."_ Gnarl said.

"Wait, mounts?"

 _"Yes sire. Wolves and Brown Minions get along with each other greatly."_ Gnarl said. _"Just direct one of your Minions towards the wolf and watch the magic happen."_ Akuto is confuse at this.

'How could a wild animal willingly let something ride it?' Akuto asks himself. Akuto simply points at the wolf and one of the minions runs towards it and jumps on it's back. The minion grunts as it rides the wolf back to Akuto.

 _"Excellent sire, now find more wolves for your minions!"_ Gnarl said.

"Why do we need more wolves?" Akuto asks as he watches the wolf mount walking beside him.

 _"For starters sire, wolves are pack animals. They need more of their kind beside them. Plus as mounts, not only they give your horde a huge boost in power, they can also can jump across huge gaps that you and your minions can't."_ Gnarl said, Akuto nodding as they walk into what looks like a hunter's camp, and the area is a war zone. Some of the igloos are flatten, some of the hunters are groaning in pain as they lay on the snow and the source of this? The Yeti, as it slams another hunter into the air.

[Stop song, start Nordberg combat again]

"What the! What cause it to attack?" Akuto asks outloud, but he spots the reason in one of the hunter's campfires. In it was a few baby seals, whole, and skewered on a roasting spit. 'That explains it.'

"Ahh! Where did this Yeti came from?!" "Wait a moment? That boy over there!" "Look! He is commanding those pixies like nothing! One of them is riding that escaped wolf!" "He's a magic user!" "Get him!" The hunters scream as they charge at Akuto with their weapons in their hands. Akuto groans as he is attack for something haven't done. Tightening his fist, Akuto punches a nearby hunter, and to the hunters' surprise, send the hunter flying across the camp, crashing into a igloo. The hunter groans in the ruined igloo, surrounded with snow, spears, animal fur, and to the hunter's horror, a angry wolf, free from it's prison. As the wolf attacks the now screaming hunter, the other hunters look back at Akuto, who is still surprise at his sudden strength. "Wh-what are you waiting for? Get him!" The hunter said more nerviously. The hunters continue to charge at Akuto, trying to bash him in with their spiked clubs, but proven futile as Akuto simply swing the blunt side of the Minion Axe knocks them outcold, making them crash into either their igloos or the wolves's cages. The minions immediately attack the fallen hunters, harvesting their weapons, armor, and lifeforce, while some have mounted on the free wolves. One fifth is his horde have mounts now, while the rest still have none.

"ARRROOOWWWWWWW!" Loud howls are heard nearby, capturing Akuto's attention. Not too far is a whole pack, trapped in cages, biting and gnawing on the bars, readying for a opportunity to attack the nearby hunter. In his hand was a struggling wolf cub, growling and barking as the hunter hold it by the scruff of it's neck.

"Stop struggling you runt." The hunter said as he pins the cub to the snow. "With your hide, I can make some good coin by turning you into a high quality bib for Governor Borious. Now hold still." The hunter raises his club into the air, but before he swing it down, someone grab hold in his arm, and he can feel the strain of the strong grip, as he groans in pain. The hunter looks up and sees Akuto, his eyes change from his rage. "Wh-wh-what do you want?" The hunter asks in fear as he sees Akuto's burning eyes and red tear marks.

"What are you doing?" Akuto asks coldly.

"Going to make a nice furred bib for Governor Borious?" The Hunter answers.

"Wrong." Akuto said to the hunter. "What your doing is to let go of the cub, leave your equipment and leave, now." Akuto said sharply at the end. The hunter nods as he drops his club, and with only the clothes on his back, ran for his life, screaming in fear, with a yellow trail following him.

 _"Excellent work sire! Not only did you gain more mounts for your minions, you also show fear into the hunter!"_ Gnarl said with sadistic glee. _"And on the plus side, you found a path to that oddle bunch of lifeforce!"_

"Again, I didn't came here for the lifeforce, especially of those of baby seals." Akuto said as he approach the cub. "What good do I do when I destroy a life before it fully lives. I have no need for their meat or fur, gain no satisfaction for hunting it." The cub first growls at Akuto at first, but when he puts his hand afront of it, it just give a sniffs at it and it began to wag it's tail. It barks playfully as it runs towards Akuto. Akuto laughs a bit as it starts licking his exposed parts.

 _"Fine sire, under your orders, we won't attack the stupid soul seeing seals."_ Gnarl said with a growl. _"I knew you growing up in that church was a bad idea."_ Gnarl said quietly to himself. While that happen, Akuto is breaking the wolves free and let the Brown Minions ride on their backs. What the hunter left behind, beside the wolves, is a huge cache of weapons, gold and hide armor. The minions grab and equip themselves with weapons and armor, and giving Akuto more gold, now a total of 795 gold. As the minions ransack the camp site, one of them finds a wheel for the bridge. It grunts loudly, capturing Akuto's attention.

 _"Ahh, a wheel sire. Use your minions to turn that wheel!"_ Gnarl said as he sees the wheel in Akuto's vision. Shrugging, Akuto sweep his mounted minions and four went to work, immediately. When the four turns it, the bridge between them and the seal island is being lowered. When the minions stop turning the wheel, the bridge slams downward.

"Come on, lets keep going." Akuto said to the minions. They cross the somewhat stable bridge in one piece and before Akuto was a large island full of many baby seals, wondering and playing with each other, with their watchful parents looking for signs of danger, or feeding their young, Before Akuto takes three steps, a voice of shock and disgust.

[Stop song]

"HUH?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Stop your barbarac slaughter!" A pointy eared young man screams in horror. He is a light skin man with long blonde cornrows. He is wearing a buckeneer outfit that looks to be made mostly of plants, with metal trimming on his belt and armlets, and a large rainbow colored hat. He jumps out of his ship, brandishing his sword. "I am Florian Greenheart, and these are the soldiers of the Santuary!" The now named Florian said as he points out the well armed crew. "Valient protectors of the Santuaries and all creatures of magic and nature!" Florian said as he poses and twirls dramatically, hearing a sweat from Akuto.

"What are you talking about?" Akuto asks, earning a scoff from the man.

"Like you don't know. Look at you and your dark beings!" Florian said as he points at Akuto and the Minions. "You are covered blood of the cuddly ones, your creatures are wearing their skins, and caring barbaric weapons, covered in their blood!" Akuto look at himself and sees that there still some blood on him, and when he look at the Minions, they are wearing baby seal pelts ontop of their heads, along with seal pelts on their bodies, most of them wielding the hunters' weapons they had used on the baby seals.

"Nononononono, it not what it looks like!" Akuto quickly denies. "Look, what happen was..."

"Enough lies barbarian!" Florian interupts. "You cannot talk your way out while wearing proof all over you. Now prepare yourself, Dark one!" Florian commands as few of his men jump out of the ship, taking out of their cutlass swords.

'Not again.' Akuto thought as he brings out his Minion Axe.

"Soldiers, stop the Barbarian! Protect the fluffy ones!" Florian orders as his soldiers are hopping from iceberg to iceberg to Akuto.

 _"Ugh, Elves. Stupid forest beings of light magic that spends too much time frolicking in the woods and hugging things."_ Gnarl said through the helmet. _"Sometimes I wonder was it wise for your father to save their hide."_

"My father save them?" Akuto said as he knocks out a elf with his axe.

 _"Yes sire. The Elves were once on the edge of extinction. With their women being held hostage and their forest corrupt, they would of only be ash in the wind."_ Gnarl explains _. "Unfortunately, your father came across the source of the corruption that was plaguing their forest, and found their women."_

"You sound as if he disappoint you." Akuto said as he ducks under a swing. He uppercuts on the attacker and he flips onto the ground.

"Hey man, lets not resort to violence." The elf soldier said as he lose conscience.

 _"Like I said sire, they are stupid beings of light."_ Gnarl said, pointing out what the soldier said.

"Come on man, why are attacking the fluffy ones. The mother goddess has made all of her creatures beautiful, especially the fluffy ones." Another soldier said as he attacks Akuto.

"Like I try to say before..." Akuto said as he begins explaining while being attack by the elven soldiers. "I did not..." Akuto swings his axe to knock out a few soldiers weapons out. "Purposely..." Akuto's appearance begins to change as he lifts his axe upward. "hunt those Baby Seal!" As Akuto slams his axe downward, a halo of power expands outward, pushing the elf soldiers back, and scaring the seals into the water. Not all made it to the water, and like before, many of them were vaporized from the blast, leaving many lifeforce, with only a handfull of surviving seals that made it to the wather and the elves that are still on their ship. As Akuto recovers, the elves move on from their ship, his minions are gathering lifeforce, and the Yeti is breaking into a fort, giving Akuto another path.

 _"Ah, our friend as forge another path. Go to the camp and see what that Yeti's up to."_ Gnarl said as Akuto sighs.

"Right, and maybe sometime later, unleash a wave of magic when I'm in a middle of explaining." Akuto said with some depression.

 _"Hmmm... I think I know what you need sire. You need a spellstone, a magical artifact that will not only give the Darktower life, but maybe help you gain some control over your vast power, maybe."_ Gnarl said, making Akuto feel a bit better.

"Alright, but where can I find one?" Akuto asks.

 _"Hmmm, those elves are magical. I wonder if they've got something something in there Santuary that would do the trick?"_ Gnarl said.

[Start Nordberg Exploration]

"Don't know, but we will know when we get there." Akuto said. He and the minions begin to walk towards the now open fort gates. As soon as they set foot, they where attack by hunter spearmen and normal hunters.

"There he is!" "He is the one who sent his Yeti to attack us!" "Get him!" The hunters charge at Akuto, who groans as he readies his Minion Axe. He silently commands the minions to aim at the igloos to prevent more hunters arming themselves while the hunters only focus on him. The normal hunters charge at him with club in hand, while the spearmen aim at Akuto, but Akuto wasn't easy prey. He swings his axe, forcing the hunters to fly across the field, crashing into either their igloos, or other hunters and spearmen. After the small skiermish, one of the hunters gets up and looks at Akuto. "You may have won for now, but it's far from over." The hunter was about to run to the nearest igloo for more weapons but his is in shock as he sees the minions smashing the last of the igloos in the fort, looting every weapon, armor and gold they can find, in their wolven mounts. The hunter looks back at Akuto and shakes with fear. Soon enough, he screams in fright as he runs away into the forest. Akuto breathes in a sigh of relief as the attacks stop.

"Finally, a time to breathe." Akuto said.

 _"Sorry Akuto, but that would be impossible."_ Korone said as Akuto begins to walk more inward to the fort. _"That man you let go freely will most likely warn local authorities of your precense, and what the ancient demon beast said is correct, will most likely send people to investigate a troublesome magic user."_

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Akuto said with signs of misery in his voice. As Akuto continue to walk, he sees a distant small town, readying for what appears to be christmas.

 _"Ah Nordberg. A small rural town that is known for is quiet ever-winter settings, its sleepy quiet lifestyle, and famous for their Mid-winter Eve parties."_ Gnarl said to Akuto as he is in awe at the town's beauty in the snow. _"A perfect place to conqure first!"_ Akuto falls down to the ground after hearing that.

"Conqure?!"

 _"Yes sire. Conquring lands are all part of the Overlording career. Along with spreading fear and Destruction your enemies, establishing your Domination throughout the lands, gathering a huge wealth of gold, and of course, the perk of your many mistresses conforting you after a hard day of Overlording."_ Akuto blush greatly after hearing that.

"M-m-m-mistresses?!" Akuto stutters as he gets up.

 _"Of course. What Overlord doesn't have a Mistress. Your mother was a mistress, they're is no shame of that."_ Gnarl said as Akuto tries to wrap his head around the idea of being a Overlord, especially when he just learn his mother was a Mistress. As they walk, Akuto and the minions walk into a ruin camp site and port, showing evidence that the Yeti came through here. Akuto snaps out of his daze and looks around as the Minions gather the lingering lifeforce and any hidden gold. Akuto looks around and sees that the Pier have a path that will let Akuto and the Minions move on.

'Well, at least we can move on.' Akuto thought. Akuto raise his hand and a long trumpet sound echos, calling back to the minions. All of them gather as they bring him offerings of lifeforce and gold. As Akuto walks towards the port, he sees the Yeti standing in the middle of the large pier, looking angry at him. 'Aw oh.' Akuto thought as he knows what will happen. Soon enough, the same ship as before appears, with the elven crew cheering and readying their weapons. The Yeti roars in anger as the elves summon a magical barrier, trapping Akuto and the Minions.

[End song, start Nordberg Combat]

 _"Hmm, he not looking quite gentle anymore. In fact, he looks quite peeved!"_ Gnarl said as the Yeti charges at him. The Yeti raises it arms into the air and slams them onto Akuto, but instead of flattening him, Akuto caught them, his appearance change once more. The minions take this oppurtunity and attack the surprised Yeti. The minions swing their weapons on the Yeti's hide while the wolves bite and gnaw on whatever they can latch onto.

"Come on man, lets leave all this bad karma behind us." One of the elven soldier said as the Yeti push back Akuto. It ran from the pier and jump onto a hanging bargeship full of empty barrels. Soon as it landed, two elves jump into the frey, weakening a portion of the barrier. The two elves aim for Akuto, swinging and slashing with their cutlass swords. Seeing it's oppurtunity, the Yeti grabs a barrel and aims at Akuto. Akuto sees this and jumps out of the way, but it lands on the two elves. "Our bodies may decend, but our minds rises to a higher spiritual plane."

'But your just knocked out cold.' Akuto thought as the two elves lost conscience, but that though was stop when a barrel crashes into Akuto. "Ugh, okay, got to remember that a angry Yeti is throwing barrels at me." Akuto gets up and sees that the yeti is prepareing another attack. 'Okay, how can I stop him from attacking? I can't reach him from the front, the gaps too big. Can't attack him from the sides, the armor is two heavy. The only way I can think of is... Thats it!' Akuto sweep the mounted minions to attack the support beams that is lifting the bargeship. While Yeti focuses on the ever moving Akuto, his minions are targeting the support beams. It didn't take long for them to destroy the two simutaniously. The yeti jumps off the bargeship before it fell into the sea. The Yeti roars as it lands near Akuto, ready to attack him again. Akuto commands the minions to attack the Yeti at the sides, while he focuses on the front. The Yeti roars as it is attack from the sides and front, feeling the clubs and axe on it's thick hide. It trample over a few minions as it tries to repeat its barrel attack, but this time Akuto was prepared. When next two elves jump into the fight, Akuto sweeps the minions to attack the support beams.

"You gone too far this time man." "Strike down the infidel!" the two elves said as they began to attack Akuto. Akuto swings the blunt side of his axe and sends the two elves flying back to their ship. Before the Yeti lauch it's barrel attack, the minions demolish the two beams, alerting the Yeti about the fall. It jumps back to the pier and it sees Akuto readying his axe, the minions and their mounts ready to attack the Yeti. Seeing that it can't fight them like this, it decides to runaway.

[End Song]

It ran and jump across a large gap and lands on a empty port, where the elves are sailing towards. "No, no! Stop this at once!" Florian scream in horror. He jumps out of the ship and lands right next to the Yeti, pointing his cutlass at Akuto. "This noble beast belongs to us. Come here, come here boy!" Florian said as he coos the Yeti to join him and his crew. He then looks at Akuto with a ugly look. "As if we magical folk didn't have enough problems of our own with the Empire, without the likes of you expunge us!" He took the Yeti by the hand and walks him to his ship. "Now let us away. Set sail for the Santuary!" As Florian and his crew set sail, Akuto sees the Yeti petting one of the baby seals, cooing in delight.

"ANK-NOOK." The Yeti said to the baby seal. Akuto sigh a breath of relief as the fight is now over.

[Start Nordberg Exploration]

 _"We should follow them sire. They may have the spellstone you may require."_ Gnarl said.

"Well where ever this Santuary is, is must be close." Akuto said. "Judging by the size of their ship, it must be somewhere close as it doesn't appear to be build for long distances."

 _"Excellent observation sire."_ Gnarl said with glee.

'I just hope they have it.' Akuto mentaly wishes. He and the Minions move pass the pier, and move up towards a hill. Akuto looks around the winding path and notice that their are more smaller pine trees, then their taller counterparts.

"Where trees go?" One of the minions asks.

"Don't know." Akuto answer as he look at the area. He can see many tree stumps, some are old, others, fresh. "Looks like someone have been logging this area, but for what purpose?"

 _"Not the faintest idea sire, but may I suggest to take out your Minion Axe."_ Gnarl said as Akuto hears angry voices.

"Halt, Barbarian!" A soldier wearing a Roman foot soldier commands. "We have receive reports of your illegal activities!" Akuto looks confuse when the Roman soldier approach him.

"Illegal activities? Like what?!" Akuto asks. The soldier is stump at that.

"Hey, what did he do again?" The soldier asks, showing his dull mindness.

"Um... I don't know." "Was it littering?" "Was he jay walking in a busy street?" "Maybe he skimp on his taxes." And also reveal that the other soldiers with him are just as stupid.

"No!" A nearby hunter screams. "He is maliciously set a Yeti to attack us at our camp sites, and he is a magic user!"

"Ohhhh! That's right, that what it was." The first soldier said as he remembers. "You ,sir ,are a filthy magic user and by the laws of the Glorious Empire, all magical being will be captured and will be either be set to the Areana as gladitorial entertainment or eradication. Now surrender!" Akuto was shock on what he heard.

"Wait, so you are telling me that I'm being arrested for just having the ability to use magic?" Akuto said with hints of rage as the soldier nods. "And without a proper trial, you are condeming me to either force to glatorial battle for the rest of my life, or my immediate destruction?" The soldier nod more nerviously as Akuto's appearance change, the soldiers and the nearby hunter fell more nervious as Akuto's eyes burn brightly. "And if I'm correct, you sent others to this fate for the same reason?!"

"Not all." The soldier said he his knees shake. "Some of them are slaves that disobeyed thei-" The soldier didn't finish when Akuto struck him with his fist, breaking his large nose and some of his front teeth as he flys across the open field. The soldiers and the hunters are in shock. A 'Elite' soldier of the Empire is struck down by a single punch. The soldiers and hunters look at Akuto, seeing him in fury, with appearance a appearance of a demon to match.

"Y-y-y-you attack a soldier of the empire, and f-f-f-f-for that, you are condend to immediate death." A soldier said as he and the other take out their weapons, all of their hands shaking. Akuto narrow his eyes as he readies his axe. The soldiers and hunters charge at Akuto, thinking that they can over power him and his minions, but they where wrong. Akuto swings his axe at the first small wave and he descimates them as his axe tore off the soldiers' armor, and destroying the hunters' weapons. Some of the soldiers try to flank him, but Akuto commands the minions to attack them as he move forward. Some hunters in a high platform aim at Akuto with their spears, but Akuto was already fully aware of them, sending some of the minions to sneak pass the battle and take down the main support. Before they even throw a single spear, the minions destroy the main support beam, sending the tall platform crashing to the ground, burying the hunters under the rubble. The remaining troops and hunters see that they are being brutally beaten, so the remaining fighters did the only thing they can do, drop their weapons and run away. Akuto calms down as he looks around as he changes back. Minions are tearing through the area, gathering lifeforce, upgrading their armor and weapons, but one of them stops as he nears a cave.

"Me smell magic!" The minion said as he points at the cave, showing that there are burning markers Akuto looks at the cave, seeing the iced floor have long dragged track marks leading inside.

"This must be the entrance to this 'Santuary'. Certainly explains where most of the trees have gone." Akuto said. Akuto and the minions are walking towards the cave, hoping it will have something for Akuto, but the wolves all began to whiper and move backwards as they near the small fire pits. 'Are they afraid of fire?'

 _"My apologise sire, but your mounts won't follow in certain areas, and like all primative beasts, these wolves are afraid of fire."_ Gnarl explains. Akuto nods and commands the minions to dismount off the wolves. Many of them groan, but they comply as they leap off. _"Don't worry, they'll be here when you comeback."_

"Right." Akuto and the minions walk inside the frozen cave. As they venture more and more onward, Akuto notices that the cave is becoming less and less frozen. The stone that forms the cave becomes more visible, with plant life clinging to the walls and floor. 'Strange, most of these plants souldn't be even capable of growing here, let alone triving.' Akuto thought as he sees the trees, the vines, many delicate flowers, all thriving and growing in limited light. Akuto and the minions soon walk into a open area, where they can see people wearing roman armor and clothing.

[End song]

"Do hurry up. I have a warm oil bath and a plate of quails' eyeballs to attend to!" A large, wrinkly ugly looking balding man said. He wears a roman toga and a large fured coat with many jewerly on his fat neck, arms and fingers, showing him to be a powerful but vain individual that only cares about his own needs instead of the people. While his appearance made Akuto gag, this man is the representive Govenor of the Empire to Nordberg, Borius.

"Of course Borius." A thick brass armored commander apologise. " I thought you'd like to meet some of the... uh, 'brave' men who secured the magical creatures from the... area." The commander said as he try to enhance the foot soldiers' traits. "And these are the lucky one."

"What's up with you Maximus?" One of the three soldiers present said as one of them is flapping is arms like a bird.

"No! I want you to call me Miss Tixiebelle Buttercup, the Fairy Queen." The obviously mad soldier said with a high voice, while his companions look at his strangely.

"Are you serious?" The same soldier asks while the other looks at him, twirling his finger at his head.

"And you can all visit me in my castle made of crystals and fairy dust." The crazed soldier said as his grip on reality slips more and more from him.

"S.I.C., Species Identidy Crisis, a terrible thing that is." The commander said as he shakes his head. "We have no idea what that is, but it was well guarded." Both the commander and Borius walk near a large glowing plate with two demon hands gripping on it tightly.

"Well, make sure that it doesn't eat anyone and bring it to my Town Hall!" Borius commands as the soldiers comply. As the soldiers are lifting the large plate, Gnarl begins to speak.

 _"Foolish fat human, that is a spell stone sire, the very thing you need! It unlocks the magical potential of any who posess it, or in your case, give the magic user control of their vast raw power."_ Gnarl explains as the soldiers carry it out.

 _"A magical artifact that is capable of unlocking any one person's mana. How one mana reacts is unknown."_ Korone said, saying her view.

 _"The golem is right sire, better not let it fall in Borius' pudgy hands."_ Gnarl said as Akuto nods in agreement.

[Start Overlord 2 OST: Santuary Tension]

Akuto and the minions travel down the path as they look around this strange cave. Many plants grow in this limited lighted cave, but thrive none the less. As they travel, some of the minions found some treasure that some of the empirians left behind and gather them quickly for Akuto. They soon stop as they meet a blockade. "Great, now what?" Akuto asks.

 _"The only logical way is to break it Akuto."_ Korone said.

"But what's blocking? It could be blocking something dangerous."

 _"Whatever it is blocking, beyond it is a high concentration of mana."_ Korone explains.

"Magic? You mean the Santuary?"

 _"High probability of it."_

"Alright, lets break through." Akuto said as he swings his axe. A large portion of the barrier breaks away instantly. The minions jump in excitement as they see their master's impressive strength and soon join in, destroying the barrier in quick time. The barrier flies in the air as Akuto and the minions move pass it. As they walk, the cave is opening more and more until it opens greatly to a beautiful scene.

[End song, start Santuary Fay]

A underground lake is before Akuto with a large wooden bridge closing the large gap between the side Akuto is one and the other with many mythical creatures that Akuto only heard in stories.

"Greetings creature of magic to the Santuary, a utopia that all beings of light and magic can find peace from the tyranical Empire." A plant creature said. This being appears female as its upper torso is shape after a attractive woman with curves to match, while its lower half is a mass of large leaves and vines. As the creature, this dryad bows before Akuto, he bows back. "If you seek a haven of safety, the Santuary will be your haven."

"Thank you miss, but right now I..."

"No! Don't let this Barbarian in Dryad!" Florian interupts as he and his crew port in. "He is an enemy of all things fluffy and adorable, like this poor fellow over here." Florian said as he points out the Yeti. Its hard call it poor and helpless as it just punch a crewmember off the ship just by yawning.

"I see." The dryad said as she looks at Akuto with a stern look. "While we welcome all those of magic, we don't welcome those who purposly seek ways to cause trouble for all." With a wave of her arms, giant roots grow from the ground, blocking the bridge. "Once you redeem your malevalent behavior, you may enter the Santuary."

"Right." Akuto sigh as he is judge from what was a accident.

 _"Don't worry Lord, I'm sure you'll find a way to bypass that pesky plant person!"_ Gnarl reensures.

"You make it sound like I want to conquer them." Akuto said.

 _"If you want more control of your power, yes."_

"What do you mean?" Akuto asks.

 _"I sense a netherworld artifact from that Santuary of theirs."_ Gnarl explains. _"Whatever it may be, it may provide either more control of your vast magical reserves, make you more invunerable in battle, or let you have access to more deadly weapons."_ Akuto shiver at that part, hearing about the 'Deadly Weapons'.

"Lets not jump to conclusion and cause unnessesary trouble. Lets just find the spell stone and work our way there." Akuto said. As Akuto and the minions walk away from the Santuary's enterance, he was being watched, by a female figure that appears to radiate pure light. As Akuto and the minions move on, Gnarl spots something sticking from the ground, just outside Akuto's vision.

 _"Sire look!"_ Akuto looks what Gnarl is seeing and it looks to be a large shard of obsidian sticking out of the ground.

 _"What is it?"_ Akuto asks as he just sees a normal looking stone.

 _"That looks like a shard of Netherworld rock! Perhaps it will become active once the Netherworld accepts you as it true Overlord."_ Gnarl said with excitement. Akuto sighs as he moves on. Being call Demon King is one thing, but whatever this 'Overlord' is, sounds just about the same as Demon King, if not, worst if that Crow spirit said was true. As Akuto was about to exit the cave, he jumps back as he sees some of the soldiers that was carrying the spell stone from earlier are now dead as their bodies lie on the floor, with many bite marks, scratches, burns and stabs on their corpses.

"What could of done this?" Akuto asks outloud.

 _"Hmm, I don't know sire, but their lost could be our gain! The spell stone must be nearby, hurry sire!"_ Gnarl screams. Shocking Akuto greatly as he hears the wrinkly minion to gain the spell stone as these soldiers lost their lives. While he didn't have any love for these soldiers or their ways of doing justice, he pitys them as they just lost their lives.

"I will, as soon as they are taken cared of." Akuto said. Akuto commands the minions to gather the soldiers together and leave their possesions on them.

 _"Alright sire, but as soon you find the spell stone, Grubby will be building a gate, so you can unlock it and your questions will be answer in the Netherworld."_

[End song]

"Right." Akuto nods, as he remembers that he still have many questions on who he was, who his family was, and why was he was abandon. When the soldiers are laid out, they were placed in a dignified why that when others looks for them, they would find their bodies. As they exit the cave, it was nighttime right now and Akuto and the minions sees more corpses of the Empire Soldiers with the same wounds as before, but also see the Spell stone pratically right in front of them, surrounded with many small squeaking beings. They appear to be mostly covered in course hair, have obsene large noses, large hands disportionate to their tiny bodies, and wear large pointed hats in either Brown, Red, Green, or Blue. As Akuto stares at these strange beings, one of them spots him and come on to him with squeaks of rage and annoyance.

 **"Angerly squeaking Gnomish at Akuto."**

 _"He said that this Spell Stone is rightfully belong to the... Gnomes."_ Gnarl translates quickly.

"Gnomes? As in Garden Gnomes?" Akuto asks confusedly as he look at the small beings, looking nothing like their ceramic counterparts.

" **Continues to speak Gnomish in anger."**

 _"Hmm... he is either saying 'That I, King Gnomy of the Gnome people declare war on you and all your decendents for all of eternity till you and your kin's flesh are stripe off their bones by our teeth,' or that he wants you marry his pet Dormouse. Its been a while since I spoke Gnomish."_ Gnarl said while Akuto is surprised.

"War?! On what grounds?" Akuto asks Gnarl.

 _"Does it really matter sire? They are Gnomes, annoying squeaking pests that only deserve extermination!"_

[Overlord 2 OST: Nordberg Christmas]

"Like I would actually attack-OW!" Before Akuto finish his sentance, one of the Gnomes bite him on the leg, making him swat it away. While not attentional, Akuto slams the gnome into a tree, breaking it's fragile body against the wood. As the gnome falls to the snow, the others look at him with their teeth baring at him.

 _"They throw the first stone, and paid for it, ready yourself sire!"_ Gnarl warns as many more Gnomes are emerging from nearby holes. Before Akuto could react, the Gnomes charge at him, screaming high pitch war cries. The minions see this and they too charge at the gnomes, roaring loudly as they bring out their weapons. As they clash, it quickly became a one sided battle as the minions quickly devistate the many gnomes, crushing their bodies, mashing them into red paste. A few did reach Akuto, but he swat them off just as fast, especially the Red Gnomes when he hears a hissing sound coming off their caps. The Red gnomes lands with their allies and they quickly detinate themselves, not only killing their allies, but also themselves. The battle was over as fast as it started, with Akuto and the minions victorious and the remaining Gnomes running for their lives, swearing vengance of a thousand deaths on Akuto and his kin, in squeaking gnomish anyway. Akuto sighs as he just made more enemies for just being there. He then looks at the spell stone, knowing at least he got what he came for. He orders his minions to gather on what the gnomes left behind and five of them carry the spell stone. The minions quickly gather all the lifeforce from the battle field, in four distinctive colors, some of them are wearing the fallen Gnome's caps and beards. Akuto shakes his head at this as he and the minions walk up the hill, all the way to the peak. There, he sees the snow covered town, Nordberg, but in far worst condition then he expected. The town was in poor matienance. He can see many beggers on the streets, trying to find warmth from the cold. He can see many of them starving, men, women, young and old. The only place that appears to be well kept was the town hall, with a siloette of Borius feasting on a great horde of food, while the people that he suppost to protect and serve are starving. Akuto even sees that he is trying to get grabby on a serving girl, but only receive a slap across the face.

"What happen here?" Akuto asks in shock.

 _"Hmm, it appears that Borius did a bad job running this town, and all that power when to his fat head of his. Lazy human!"_ Gnarl said in annoyance. _"While I do enjoy a corrupt leader as the next evil being, nobody likes a lazy one."_ Akuto clenches his fist as he sees this. To him, a leader is suppost to keep the people's well fair in mind, putting them ahead before themselves.

'He doesn't even derserve to called a Govenor.' Akuto thought angerly as he and the minions move on. As he moves on, he hear the screams of Empire soldiers as they run and fall under the might of the gnomes. As the soldiers fall, the gnomes spot Akuto and growl at him, remembering the final wish of their 'mighty' Gnome King. As the last soldier falls, they charge at Akuto, who is all ready for them. The minions charge at the little army and like before, try to beat Akuto, but prove fatal when the Minions simply whak them away, and Akuto simply swatting them off and throwing the explosive Red cap and poisonous Green cap Gnomes back to their side, causing devistating damage to them. As the gnomes retreat, one of the minions spot a large stone statue of a minion. It grunts and hops at Akuto, alerting him of the object. Akuto sees it and curious of this object. "What is this Gnarl?"

 _"A Command Upgrade! This object allows you to summon more Minions to your side, Dark one."_ Gnarl explains. _"Quickly sire, grab it before something happens!"_ Akuto nods as he commands the remaining minions to carry it. Akuto walks back to the path that he was on and crosses a large hanging bridge, showing that he is near the enterance of Nordberg. As he crosses to the otherside, he sees some of the Nordbergians talking among themselves, and how they feel about Borius.

[End Song]

"...And Govenor Borius said that he wanted Stuffed Wigion at the Midwinter's Feast. I said to the wife 'What the Infernal is a Wigion?'" "Oh, that just posh stuff. I think it some kind of... small bear." "Do you think if we put a wolf skin on a pig, Borius would notice?" "Well, he eat fast enough before his eyes gets a chance to focus!" "Yeah. By the time he finish, there won't be no feast for the rest of us! He is a bigger pain than wolves, Ursas, and Yetis combine." "Yeah, and he is not shy on how he treats women." "I know. Poor Kelda. He got his eye on her for a good while. Well, at least we have people watching over us." "Yeah, watching us starve, attacked, and raided. Nothing has change ever since the Empire conquered us, not for the better anyway. Bet there is no good eating on a wigion anyway." The villagers said as they left. As Akuto heard everything, he could help, but clench his fist in anger and change back to his 'Darker' form.

 _"Such rage, such anger! You are right on your way of being a terrifying Overlord!"_ Gnarl comments in glee as he sees Akuto in rage. _"But enough dilly dally."_ As the villagers got far enough, a Netherworld gate explodes from the ground, scaring them away from the site. _"Grubby has managed to bring a Netherworld Gate master. This would allow your Minions to bring the Spell Stone and the Command Upgrade straight to the Netherworld."_ Gnarl said. The minions bring the two items to the open Gate. The first thing they teleport is the Command Upgrade. As the Minions place the large item in the glowing gate, it disappear in a instant. _"Congradulations sire, you can summon twenty Minions to the battlefield now."_ Now the mininons are bringing the Spell Stone to the Netherworld Gate and unlike before, a large tower of power erupts from it. Akuto is surprise on what he is seeing. The tower shifts and aims at Akuto. Akuto screams as the power course through him, changing his appearance. _"Look at all that Evil energy surging into you Lord."_ Akuto fall on his knees as the surge subsides, his appearance returning to normal. _"How do you feel lord?"_

"Strange." Akuto answers honestly. "It feels like my power is more... define." Akuto said as he tries to describe how he is feeling.

 _"I don't know what spell it unlock in you lord, but the best way is to test it out."_ Gnarl suggests.

 **"ROOOAAAAARRRR!"**

 _"And what better way to test it is on a half dead Ursa."_ A Ursa Minor roars loudly at Akuto, despite half its face is blown away, its body dripping blood from it many wounds and some of its ribs are showing. The Ursa charges at Akuto with murdious attent, ready to tear his throat out with its fangs. Akuto panics at this sudden attack and launches a stream of magic at it.

'This feel familiar.' Akuto thought as the magic struck the beast. It first roar in pain as it felt its life being drain away, but soon its rage was simmering away, slowly being replaced with only obediance for Akuto, for the Overlord.

 _"Ah grovelling! Clearly the Spell Stone have unlocked the Evil Presence Spell!"_ Gnarl said with excitement.

"Evil Presence Spell? What does it that do?" Akuto asks as he calms down.

 _"The Evil Presence Spell is the perfect combination of Torture, Enslavement and Death! Blasting someone with this spell will cause unimaginable pain, but put under it for a few moments will make them you loyal servant, put them long enough will turn them into a pile of ash, leaving only armor, weapons, and lifeforce behind."_ Gnarl explains to the now shock Akuto, who remembers his battle with Junko, and how she was reacting to his magic infused grip. _"Enslavement or Death, Destruction or Domination. These are great Overlording Choices sire."_

"So this spell is designed to decide the victim's fate by either taking away their free will or disintrigation?!"

 _"Of course sire." Gnarl answers. "By the looks of that Ursa, you'll have to kill it soon."_ Akuto looks a the half dead Ursa as he sees it starts to wobble side to side. _"Whatever was driving this beast pass it's death now pass. So I suggest to either apply the over half of the Evil Preseance Spell and finish off quickly, or let it simply die by itself, your choice sire."_ Akuto look at the slumping beast as it lays on the snow, breathing heavily. Akuto felt pain in his heart, seeing this beast suffering because of his uncontrollable magic. Akuto points his open hand at the beast and let the Evil Presence Spell course out of his body and touch the beast. Being under the Domination influence, the Ursa felt pain only for a moment, but it soon goes away as all of it's sensation passes away. Akuto look at the Ursa and it quickly turn to a pile ash, leaving only two pieces of its bloody red hide with a trim of it's grey fur on it. Akuto look at these two pieces and felt sadness for the beast, knowing that he cause this great suffering, destroying it's friends. With a heavy heart, Akuto brought these two pieces up and wore them. The smaller piece hangs from his waist like a loin cloth, while he wears the larger one like a cape. The magic lingering in the beast's hide form a large pin with a minion's face on it, attaching itself firmly to the cape. More images of minions manifested on Akuto's armor, on his left chest as a tribal ornament, his base of his stomach, his armored knees and his ankles. To anyone who see this, Akuto is a spitting image of a Dark Overlord. Soon Akuto hear high pitch whisting coming from both sides. Akuto looks around and see that many fireworks are being set off thanks to the Netherworld gate emerging from below. It created two walls of fire, boxing Akuto in. _"Blast, you are trap my lord."_ Gnarl curses. _"If we only have the Red Minions. Thoses fire imps would certainly do away those walls of flame, but enough remernancing, Sire, please return to the Netherworld."_ Akuto was about to, but the two walls of flames illuminated a barrier that was hiding behind some trees.

'What the?' Akuto thought as he investigates it. It like any other barrier that he saw before, and he sees a bright red glow behind the wall of wood. 'What's behind there?' Akuto readys his axe and breaks the barrier. When the barrier fell, Akuto is surprise on what he sees. "Another Tower object?" Akuto said loudly as he sees a bright glowing object that took a shape of Akuto's helmet.

 _"Ah, you have found a Health Upgrade sire. That mean a lot less messy death!"_ Akuto shivers on Gnarl's explaination. Despite what Gnarl had said, he can see why its an important item.

'Well, being a Demon King, or a Overlord, my health is more at risk." Akuto command a few minions to carry the item to the Gate and when it touch the gate, Akuto felt a surge of power flowing through him, making him feel tougher then before. 'And that is one item.' Akuto walks towards the gate and steps onto the platform, and feel his body being taken away from where his is.

* * *

[Overlord 2 OST: Netherworld Epic]

In the Netherworld Tower, a black chandellier is spining over a bottomless chasm as the minions jump and cheer for Akuto's arrival. Akuto decends from the chandellier and is floating a few feet above the pit. As Akuto slowly decends, stone are forming underneath him, filling the pit and solidifying when Akuto touch ground. The glyphs surrounding the pit lost their glow as the lava receeds back. The main room that Akuto is in shows to be in bad shape, but the glow from the flowing lava illuminates the room. Many pillars are chiped and cracked from years of neglet, and sitting on the base of the lava waterfall is a large, stone throne.

"The Netherworld has accepted you as it's true Master. I knew it, I knew it!" Qwaver said with excitement and joy.

"Do calm down Qwaver, we don't want another accident." Gnarl said loudly. "You are indeed our true Overlord! It's somewhat a relief Sire... we didn't want to bury another candidate." Soon all the minions present are bowing before Akuto and praise on glory.

"MASSSSSTEERRR!"

"The Netherworld will be your new seat of power, Lord." Gnarl said as he waves his hand towards outside. "It's a little caverous at the moment..."

'Thats a understatement.' Akuto mentaly said as he sees the gigantic underground opening, seeing lava flowing downwards from outside the tower and the large cave the surrounds it, and the massive amount of mana levitating countless rocks and orbiting them around the tower.

"But now you're properly here, we can start to refurbish and expand the tunnel systems." Gnarl said with happiness. "This will allow you to other areas of the two worlds where you can establish your Dark Domain."

"I feel a small poem is called for to commemorate the event." Qwaver said as he slides right afront of Akuto. All the minions groan in annoyance as Qwaver begins to resite his poem.

 _There once was a orphan boy from a rundown town, who took the zealots' beating._

 _But now that boy has become a Man, he'll start his evil scheming!_

"Sorry about that sire, sometimes there's no stopping him! Believe me, I've tried!" Gnarl said to the shocked Akuto, who is still surprised by Qwaver's poem. "This is your throne Sire. And it's not just a plaec to rest your evil posterior; you can teleport around your domain from here and it will alert you about any recent events or quests." Gnarl said as he stands besire the stone throne. "Why don't you take a tour of the Tower, and we will discuss our agreement." Akuto thought about this and nods at Gnarl. "Excellent sire, follow me." Gnarl said as he walks towards outside the tower, with Akuto following soon after. Akuto is walking towards outside the tower, with armored minions saluting him as he pass them.

"So Gnarl..."

"Yes master?"

"Do you mind that I asks a few questions?"

"Of course not sire, ask away."

"Who was I and who were my parents?" Akuto asks his first question.

"Your Father was our previous master, The Third Overlord, Ragnork Silverguard the Tanished Silver. And your mother was Mistress Velvet, youngest daughter to a powerful wizard and Dark Mistress of Pain and Lust." Gnarl answers while Akuto blushing greatly at the last part.

'Do I even want to know why she was called that?' Akuto mentaly said to himself. As Akuto walks outside, he can see the large cavern system that surrounds the hanging tower, but he also sees three stone ports with three floating stones beside them.

"The natural laws are a bit... er flexible here in the Netherworld." Gnarl said with some doubt. "Step to one of these rocks, Sire. It's probably safe-I mean perfectly safe." Gnarl quickly corrects, as Akuto looks at him skeptically at him.

[End song]

"So beside the questionably safety, what do these platforms lead to?" Akuto asks.

"These platforms can travel other areas of the Netherworld." Gnarl said as he points out the three platforms. "The one of the left is Foundations, where you can upgrade your tower and forge your weapons. The one in the center leads to the Minion Burrows, where your minions call home. And the far right leads to Battle Rock, a Arena where you can smite and destroy your slewed enemies at your leisure." Gnarl explains. Akuto decide to check out the foundations first. After testing out the 'safety' of the platform, Akuto stands on it and it begins to move away from the tower and floats upward fast. Akuto stumbles a bit, but stablized as the platform continues to accend till it move towards a part of the tower where lava is flowing the most, apearing to be armory and forge.

[Start Overlord 2 OST:Netherworld]

As Akuto leaps off the platform, he was greeted by a brown minion wearing forger clothing and mask.

"Greetings sire! Welcome to Foundations. Master can order biiiiigggg Netherworld building here!" The minion said with glee.

 _"Giblet is a particularly robust Minion, Sire."_ Gnarl said through Akuto's helm. _"Been around almost as long as I have!"_ Akuto looks around and sees a large bowl filled almost filled to the brim with lava, with the excess spilling out from a spout.

"This Forge! Build Weapons and armor here, but need Reds to power it!" Giblet said to Akuto.

"I see." Akuto said, silently glad that he is not building weapons for this so called 'Domination.' Akuto continues to look around and sees a rotating rack, appearing to hold many Armor, helmets and weapons.

"This is Armory sire. Overlord have no pockets, so we store weapons here!" Giblet said loudly. Akuto nods as he continues to look around. "Last Master used this to hold many weapons, all deadly and powerful!"

"What kind of weapons?" Akuto asks.

"Last Master ask Giblet for forge many sets of weapons and armor. Steel, Durium, Arcanium! All strong, all deadly!" Giblit said with glee. "Last set was made by last Master, from molds and plans from Infernal Realm!" Giblet giggles at that part.

"So how do you forge these weapons?" Akuto asks.

"Me used to use three forges to make armor and weapons, but all gone." Giblit said with a sad expression, but return to his happy self. "But now use this one! Can make any weapon and armor if have plans. Still need treasure and lifeforce to forge weapons. Here!" Giblit brought out a large dark red and bright yellow sharp gem and present it to Akuto. Akuto grabs hold of it and examine it with curiousity.

"What is it?" Akuto asks.

 _"That is a Dark Crystal; Pure Evil energy that's become crystallized. A handy item to forge or support the Minion burrows."_ Gnarl explains. _"Very powerful, and very rare, sire. Keep an eye out for them."_

"Right." Akuto said as he teleports the crystal away till further notice. He walks to the platform and stands on it.

"See you soon Master!" Giblit said as the platform floats away.

"Gnarl."

 _"Yes sire?"_

"What kind of man my father was, and how did he met my mother?" Akuto asks.

"Your father was a excellent Overlord. He conquered the old lands in under a month and destroyed corrupted former heroes with great ease. He even descimated his predacessor when his plan failed to recaptured his lost power." Gnarl said. "While he did save many lives and return priceless treasure (yuck) he did have a few good evil qualities." Gnarl said as Akuto returns to the tower.

"Such as?" Akuto asks with a rised eyebrow.

"There was this one time that when he was harvesting lifeforce from a flock of mindless sheep, a stupid human try to attack him, claiming something about 'his sheep' or what drivle he said. In his greatness, he simply set that stupid annoying human on fire to shut him up." Akuto is surprise on hearing that. "There was also the time that he chose your mother over another woman." Akuto sigh a small relief hearing that. "Dumping Mistress Rose over her more volumpous younger sister is a very wise decision your father made." Stress return to Akuto. "And finally, when a small group of villagers betrayed your father by letting in a giant berserker attack his most fertile lands and most prosperous city, he burn them to cinders on the very spot they stood, a good lesson to all to remind them what happen when they betray a Overlord."

"My father actually did those things?!" Akuto said with disbelief.

"Of course sire, they were the only evil thing he ever done. The rest was, saving lives, stopping corruption and saving civilizations from extinction. Such a waste of good evil oppurtunities." Gnarl said as he shakes his head.

'Well, at least dad did have good qualities about him.'

"And as for how did he met your mother, well that's easy. When her fiance Sir William locked her up in a tower for refusing to marry him, you father came around and smited that paladin. When he arrive to her room, she was quite smitten by your father quickly. Unfortunately, Mistress Rose came along and start to nag at him of choosing her over her sister, Velvet. Getting tired of her constant nagging and barging in into his Dark Tower, he chose Mistress Velvet over Former Mistress Rose. A few years later, they had a bouncing baby boy, Ragnork the Second, you sire." Gnarl said, completing his story.

"So my father chose my mother over Aunt Rose?" Akuto asks as he begins to walk towards the center platform.

"Yes sire. It very easy to chose between a woman that force herself into your home with one who asks to live in your home." Gnarl said as Akuto stands on the platform as it floats away from the Tower.

'So my birth name is Ragnork Silverguard the Second, and my parents met in a dark version of a prince rescuing a trapped princess. But not much is said as to what happen to them and why was I left at the church steps.' Akuto mentaly said to himself as the platform move towards a open cliffside on the side of the Netherworld. Akuto steps off the platform and looks around the Minion burrows.

 _"The Minion Burrows are believed to be the birth place of the first Minion: He who dug his way to the surface to serve the very First Overlord."_ Gnarl said, explaining some of the history of this place. _"After we, um, lost our last Master and before the Great Cataclysm decimated the old lands, we retreated here in the Exodus. Hear we've remained, searching for our next bastion of evil."_

"I see. So, how did you 'lost' my father?" Akuto ask.

 _"Well... he got trapped in the Infernal Abyss after destroying a long forgetten God, and forced to become the Infernal God of the Infernal Realm."_ Gnarl said. _"There is still a good chance of him escaping the Infernal Abyss, but who knows."_

"So I'm a Demi-god?" Akuto asks.

 _"Not sure sire. While your seed was planted before your father's venture to the Infernal Abyss, but it hard to tell whether you have divinity running in your blood or not."_ Gnarl said as Akuto spots someone standing near the a running river. _"Ah, this is Minion Mortis. He is in charge of the Minion Burrows, that is to say he facilitates your decisions, Sire."_ Gnarl said. Burrow master Mortis is a unusual looking Minion that Akuto have ever seen before. He appear to be a amphibious looking minion judging from his webbed hands and feet, with a salamander tail, finned ears and blue skin. He's wearing a large robe that covers most of his body and carrys with him a scythe. _"Spawns new Minions, tends the souls of the dead, makes sure they don't come back with the wrong head, that sort of thing."_

"So he is a dark mage?" Akuto asks.

 _"You make it sound like a bad thing my Lord."_

"Minions. We live, we die. It is what we are and what we will always be." Mortis said, showing that he have similar intelligance to Gnarl. "Barracks, the Spawning place. You bring me lifeforce, I bring you Minions."

'So he is in charge of making minions.' Akuto thought.

 _"The Barracks are where Minions live when they're not out causing chaos with you sire."_ Gnarl explains. _"It's also where we keep the Hives, which allow Minion summoning. Unfortunately, during the Exodus several Minion Hives were lost. We only managed to retain the Browns. I'm sure they'd love a visit."_ Akuto looks at the river and see something in the running river. Mortis sees this and lifts the the thing in question with his power. Out of the river are the three minions that had fallen from earlier. Akuto jumps back as he sees them.

'Is this their grave?' Akuto thought.

"Do not fear Master. Lifeforce will be sacraficed first." Mortis said.

 _"Don't worry, Minions will happily die for their Master. Several times if necessary!"_ Gnarl explains.

"So I have to sacrafice life force to revive them." Akuto comes to conclusion. Akuto look at the three minions and see them only carrying their hunter weapons and nothing more. Akuto simply wave his hand afront of them and a total of six life force enters the river and the Minions began to move.

"I live to Bash!" "I live again!" "Thank you Master." The minions said as Mortis drags their bodies out of the river and they land roughly on the stone floor. They smile and hop in cheer as they rush towards Mortis and give him a wet kiss on the head.

"Death is your friend Master." Mortis said as the minions run back.

"Mortis, how did you even got this position?" Akuto asks the Barracks Master.

"Our last Master was getting sick and tired of losing strong minions in the field of battle. Out of all of the Blues, he chose me to be Barracks master, tending to the newborns and applying my connection the after life." Mortis said as he was about to leave, but he was stop by the Minions he ressurected.

"Gift for Masta." The minion said as they hand him not one, but three Dark Crystals to Akuto.

"Thank you." Akuto said as he teleports the Dark Crystals away. Akuto returns to the platform and it moves back towards the tower. Soon the young Overlord returns to the tower and walks towards the the final platform, and it floats awy from the castle. The platform flys towards a large gagged floating island, with smaller ones orbiting it. The platform stops afront a staircase. Akuto looks around and see the vastness of the Netherworld as he walks upward till he sees a minion dressed as a toturer with a exucution axe in its scaly hands.

"Come here to kill something Master?" The executer asks.

"Nonono, I just came here to look around, thats all!" Akuto quickly said, denying the Dungeon master as he waves his hands.

"So why does this place exist? I doubt every Overlord does this."

"Very right Master. Not all Masters does this, but they do find a way of using the Arena. Some use this to harvest lifeforce from many opponents. Others use it to face people who challenge them." The dungeon master said.

"Challenges? Who would want to challenge me?" Akuto asks.

"Some sees a Overlord as a threat to their fragile rule, others see him as evil incarnate, as they should. All who face the Overlord only face doom, a lesson to all who desire to steal the Overlord's throne." The executioner minion said. "Be wary sire, for you too will be called to challenge by others."

"Right." Akuto said as he returns back to the platform and it floats back towards the Dark Tower. "Gnarl, what happen to my mother, and why was I left at the church?" Akuto asks Gnarl during his travel.

 _"I see Lord. What happen to your mother was quite tragic. After your father was trapped in the Infernal Abyss, a new power rise up in his absence. A human kingdom that quickly began to conqure neighboring lands and villages, and leading them was a man that said to be a immortal God. His ambitions was great and had eyes set on your kingdom. Without a Overlord, the kingdom was weak and was attacked by this upcoming ruler, some of his followers even came to your room to slay you before you reach your evilness. Your mother slew them before they can deliver the blow, but not without cost. She received a fatal wound that was ment for you."_ Akuto reach the tower, his face fill with sadness, knowing what happen. Gnarl appear right afront of him, finishing the story. "Before she succumb to the wound, she use the Tower Heart, the source of your Father's power, to teleport herself and you away from our world and into another, away from their eyes so you can grow and mature safe till the time comes. Unfortunately, something unexpected happen when the enemy won the tower. For reasons unknown, the Great Cataclysm happen, destroying the kingdom and the invading force. All life there either died in the explosion or mutated into horrific monsters, everyone but the leader, the now 'Immortal' Emperor Solarius. Almost two centuries, and no one still can't find the source of the of Cataclysm." Gnarl said as he shakes his head.

"Wait? Two centuries?" Akuto asks in surprise.

"Huh? Oh yes. The biggest problem with traveling to another world is time. Normally time is nothing to the Netherworld, but without a Overlord, time move differently in each world. While sixteen years pass in the world you grew up in, a little over a hundred and sixty years has passed, but not to worry master, with you here, you can come to and fro from each world without consiquenses. You can spends hours in one world, while hardly any time passed in the other. One of the perks of being a Overlord." Gnarl reensures the shocked Akuto. Akuto breath a small sigh of relief, believing that his time in this world cause days to pass greatly.

"Thank you for telling me about my family. Do you know where is Korone?" Akuto asks.

"The flesh golem is in your private quarters right now, Sire. Just go upstairs and you'll arrive in no time flat." Gnarl said, pointing at the stairs. Akuto nods and begins to walk upward, towards his private quarters.

[End song, Start Overlord 2 OST:Netherworld Mistress]

As Akuto reaches the end of the stair cases, he is surprised by the complete beauty of this room. Unlike the rest of the tower, it is unharmed and complete. A large bathing pool rest in the center of the vast room, with minion fountains pouring out water out of their mouths. A large balcony that over sees the Netherworld. A large bed fit to comfort many people and for some reason is surrounded with gold. As Akuto continues to look around, he saw a large model of the Tower, complete with its own orbiting rocks. He continues to look around till he sees the Spell Stone floating in a large room. 'This must be where they keep the spell stone, but where's Korone?'

"I'm right here Akuto." Korone said from behind Akuto. He jump in surprise by the sudden answer to his internal question.

"Did you just read my mind?" Akuto asks.

"No I read only emotions." Korone corrected. Akuto sighs at this and continue his conversation with her.

"So, feeling better?" Akuto asks in concern.

"Yes, thank you." Korone answers. Akuto looks around the room and comments about it.

"I'm surprise that the Minions finish this. They barly started fixing the tower, yet this room looks like it brand new."

"That is not their doing, but mine." Korone said as she brings out a toy hammer. "Insta-Hammer!" Korone said in a cute happy voice, mismatching with her still stone face. Akuto just blink at this. Korone brings out a cracked aged vase from behind her back and hit it with the toy hammer. In a bright light and a puff of smoke, the vase is restored. The crack disappeared, the gloss shines on the fixed vase, and the images, which are a Overlord leading a horde of Minions, are clear and sharp. "This tool is design repair many inanimate objects in a near instant." Korone explains. "While you were terrorizing innocent creatures and backward villagers, I was exploring this tower and came appond this room. Seeing having nothing to do at the moment, I decided to fix this place up when you return from your trial of untold destruction." Korone said, saying specific details of Akuto's earlier adventure. Aktuo slump at this, hearing Korone's specific view.

"Can you please don't point out specific things?" Akuto asks. He then sees some of the Minions putting up a large painting. This caught Akuto's attention as he looks at the subjects. Taking most of the painting is a large Dark Silver Armored Knight, with a Blood Red cape draped over his shoulders with small spikes poking out of his shoulders and burning yellow eyes. And the other is a beautiful woman, looking petite compared to the giant. She have elegant silky black hair, milky white skin, a highly attractive figure that she doesn't bother to hide with her elegant form hugging revealing dress, and light purple eyes. The most surprising thing in the painting was the small newborn child in the woman's arms. Akuto instantly reconize the babe. "Is that...?"

"Yes my Lord, these are your parents. Our last Master and Mistress before you." Gnarl said as he appears. "Ah I remember this picture. With your father gone, Mistress Velvet wanted something for her newborn son to remember him by. So using one of your father's spare armors and some 'persuation' from a local artist, she had made this. She even made a few recorded battles of his greatness, and a personal few just for her delightful viewing." Gnarl explains.

"For her own viewing?" Akuto said as he thought on what Gnarl ment. He then shudders as his imagination are thinking about the time that his parents were alone.

"Yes sire. Try not to think too hard." Gnarl warn.

"Right." Akuto acknowledge. "Thank you for telling about my past."

"It was my pleasure sire." Gnarl said as he bows.

"Korone, lets go back. You still have to report to the principal." Akuto said.

"You are correct, but I have some doubt that the principal will tolerate you wearing battle armor." Korone points out. Akuto looks at himself and blushes under his clothed and armored face.

"You're right. This won't help me at all if I show up wearing battle armor."

"Not to worry master." Gnarl said to the curious Akuto. "Just think of not having armor on and the jewal will do the rest." Akuto looks at the armored hand and stares at the glowing jewal. He closes his eyes and remembers on what he was wearing before entering the Netherworld Gate. In a small flash, the Armor disappears, with only a small metallic band wrapping aroung his hand, with the jewal still visible.

"Not exactly what I want..." Akuto comments as he sees the band. "... but good enough."

"Glad to hear that sire, but remember, it will apear again if you sense danger or will it to appear." Gnarl said

"Thanks for telling me. Come on Korone, lets go home." Akuto said as Korone nods.

[End Song]

Akuto and Korone reaches the main hall and Akuto seats on the throne, testing out what Gnarl had said about the throne's purpose. It didn't take long for two maps to unroll itself and gives a rough sketch of the two world. 'I don't reconized this one.' Akuto thought as he sees a ususal map. 'But I do with this one.' He reconize this one as it have a image of Constant Magic Academy on it. Akuto experimently touches a peg that was near it and it glowed. The chandellier activates and spins and lower itself closer to the ground. "Alright, I think this works." Akuto and Korone walk towards the center and the bottom fell open, and the two just float their. The glyphs surrounding the center glows as lava flows in. Magic course under them and they shoot up, returning to their world. The Neatherworld Gate from the other side opens up and Akuto and Korone walk out. Akuto stretches a bit as he rid the kinks in his body from wearing the armor and the fights from earlier. "Okay Korone, lets go meet the principal."

* * *

"... and that all the information that I collected from Akuto." Korone said to the principal. "By analyzing his emotions, he had no intention to harm Junko Hattori."

'Is she reading my mind again?' Akuto said in his mind.

"I only analyze emotion." Korone said to Akuto's internal question. "Principal, what do you like to do now?" The principal in question is a robed wizen mage with long silver hair and beard. He bears markings of a wisdom that had seen and done things many have done that few ever done before.

"Hmm, she didn't receive any wounds on her body and collatoral damage was minimum, so I guest its alright."

"By the way, why is she watching me in the first place?" Akuto ask to the principal right in the eye.

"So you are the one who suppose to be the next Demon king." The principal said in a low gruff voice. He stares at Akuto with his harden eyes, but done something unexpected.

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST: 02]

"Ohohohohohoho! In the future, you'll me a big time criminal, a wanted murderer, or a reason of conflict, but until then, you are just another student of this school." The principal said in happiness and glee, earning some sweat marks from Akuto. "Just a normal everyday student."

'Amazing that he is so sure.' Akuto thought as he see this.

"In order to prevent any unwanted troubles, we asked the government to sent in a person that acts as your bodyguard, as well as a surveillance agent." The principal said back in his gruff voice. "And if Korone said is true, you also someone of political importance, the more reason to have her as your guard."

"So does that mean, that I would be watched twenty four seven?" Akuto asks, earning a nod from the principal.

[End song]

"I understand thank you." Akuto said as he bows to the principal. He walks out of the prinicpal office and sighs.

"Excuse me." Akuto looks up and see its his home room teacher, Misuko Tori.

"Oh, hello Miss Tori." Akuto said to her.

"I know what you're thinking, but think of it this way. Some hot-blooded student could kill you at any time, and the school is showing it concideration." Misuko said. "It simply a precusion for your safety."

"True." Akuto agrees. "Since I cause a incident earlier today, its understandable."

"Tell me more about your kind of condition, the one that you were in earlier." Misuko asks with scientific curiousity.

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST:05]

We now see both Akuto and Misuko sitting on a small dinning set.

"Well when it first happen in the classroom, I strain myself, trying to stop Hattori from attacking, but right then something cold was running through my body." Akuto said as he remembers his fight with Junko.

"I see." Misuko said.

"And earlier, when I was being attack by that Ursa Major, the same feeling is felt when I was defending myself. But the power went out of control, and drew others into the frey." Akuto said. Misuko closes her eyes and ask him more.

"Tell me, what exactally is magic?"

"Magic is basically the ability to control the mana that is filling the atmosphere. Energy is flowing directly into the earth from the Power Generating Facility located from the Central Empire, and the mana is resonating with it." Akuto explain in a textual manner.

"Correct. You sure are a elite student." Misuko said. "Basically, your power to manipulate mana is too great, but your 'internal mana' may have a hand in it." Misuko said, learning about this new concept of internal mana.

"I know the feeling, but it doesn't feel like that." Akuto said.

"You may not feel it, but it jus the way it is, and there is nothing you can do about it. You are the Demon King." Misuko said with a smile on her face.

'Even she sound so sure too.' Akuto thought. Misuko slides a small booklet towards him.

"This is your Student Handbook. I forget to give it to you because of the incident." Misuko said as Akuto opens the handbook. Popping out of it is a holographic interface, flashing many pictures and names of students and faculty members. "If you use this, you can communicate with others by concentrating. In other words, its telepathy."

"That explain how that rumor about me spread so quickly." Akuto said as he observe it.

"If you feel like running some experiments with me or you feel like that you're dying, call me." Misuko cheerfully said.

"No thank you!" Akuto said loudly at Misuko's offer, shaking his head in fright.

* * *

The scene changes to Akuto's room, Akuto laying on his bed in his sleepwear, and Korone standing before him. "What a long day." Akuto groan from weariness. He noticies that Korone is still standing before him.

"Aren't your tired?" Akuto asks.

"No." Korone answers as Akuto gets up from his bed.

"It bothers me that you are just standing there and staring at me." Akuto said.

"Then you should tell me what to do." Korone said.

"Its getting late, so I'll be going to bed right now. I'll take a bath in the morning." Akuto said while scraching his hair. "You can go ahead and sleep too."

"I see." Korone acknowledge.

"Good night." Akuto said as he lays on his bed. As he tries to sleep, he hears his closet sliding open.

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST:23]

"Huh?" Akuto is seeing Korone peeking from Akuto's small upper cabinet. "Korone, what are you doing?" Akuto asks.

"Sleeping." Korone answers.

"Are you sure you want to sleep in there?"

"Yes. Goodnight." Korone answers as she slid the door close.

[Pause]

Akuto sigh at this and turn the light off with a remote. As he lays down, trying to sleep, he feels like someone is watching him.

[Resume]

He turns around and sees Korone peeking at him again. "Hey."

"Yes?"

"Are you playing with me?"

"No."

"Are you having fun?"

"No."

"Well... good."

"Yes." Akuto pull his blacket over his body and try to go back to sleep with Korone staring at him.

'I don't get this girl' Akuto thought as he falls asleep.

[End song]

* * *

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST:25]

At another part of school, a female student is frighten as she sees a grizzly scene right afront of her, flesh, skin, bone are scattered all over the floor. The girl looks around in fright as she tries to find a way to escape. She hears clattering behind her. She turns around in fright as she try to look for the perpatrator. Something is rushing towards her and the girl sees it and screams at the shadowy figure.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**_

[End Song]

* * *

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST:20]

Chibi Akuto is watching the Huge TV, showing Chibi Korone shuffling through her dimentional pouch.

* * *

 _Commercial Starts_

The scene opens with a powerful Lich sitting on his throne, surrounded by his followers, with a beautiful demoness standing beside him. The lich sighs as his world coming to a end. This Lich put everything into his guild. Made the most irriplacable friends more then he could ever asks for, both in real life and this fantasy. The Lich closes his eyes as he sees the countdown reaches to zero, and rest his weary body for whats to come in his empty life in the real world. As he sleeps, something is rousing him from his sleep.

"Here, this one!"

'Huh?' The person thought as he wakes. 'What time is it?' He hears stone sliding right afront of him and light floods right into his face. The light blindens him, but it looks like what looks to be a cross between a imp and goblin are looming overhim. 'Wait, didn't the server shutdown? Am I still in the game.'

"It's him! Rub some acid in his eyes! That'll freshen him up." A old voice said as more imp hybrid gather around him as one brings out a sponge and press it right into his eyes.

"AHHHHHHH! THIS IS NOT YGGDRASIL!" The person screams in pain in a deep resonating voice. Oddly enough, his vision clears up, showing what the beings look like, but a older version then pushes in, and looks at him with glee.

"Hello Master." The old creature said.

"Master?"

[Clattanoia TV size by OxT]

The scene change, showing a armored hand reaching out to something. The camera zooms out, showing a armored warrior with a sword in his other hand. The camera focuses on the figure's face, showing that he is wearing a armored helm, with his face covered in darkness, all but his burning eyes.

 **RISE OF THE OVERLORD**

When the title formed, in the background, it shows countless minions marching towards somewhere, with the Overlord leading them.

(00:17)

The person is sitting on a large stone throne, pondering on what happen as Gnarl, the old minion is telling him about his quests and goals.

(00:22)

The Demoness from earlier appears in Castle Spree with Rose, falling in love with the man at first sight.

(00:25)

Two Dark elven children appear before the person as he visits Evernight Forest.

(00:28)

A Half Demon is adjusting his tie right afront of the person during his visit to Heaven's peak.

(00:30)

A giant Ice Incestoid is fighting along with the person as they fight off the thieves.

(00:33)

A set of monserious Maid and a Butler are bowing before the person as Velvet smiles as she obverves him.

(00:35)

A Vampiric Gothic Lolita emerges from a coffin when the person frees her from the Dwarven Mines.

(00:38)

The person walks as images of the villagers of Spree, the mercenary of Heaven's Peak, and a order of Knights appear.

(00:44)

Then the images change, showing the monks of The Silent Order, a mad blonde woman and a undead horde behind her, and seven corrupt heroes. The person turns around as looks at the reader. Then shows the minions laughing.

(00:50)

The Virtuous king of the Forest is running along side him as he brings out his weapons, wearing more durable armor. He is facing armored halflings, a horde of undead, corrupt knights and bandit along with the monserious servents, demonic followers, and his loyal but simple minded minion, decimating them. Rose is using powerful Magic to aid the person, while Velvet is summoning countless daggers to impale the enemy forces, both in far distance and up close and personal. The person's armor changes from his first set, then to his more durable set, then to his powerful Archanic armor and armed with his strongest weapon as he faces a possed wizard carrying a all too familiar serpent staff. The wizard smiles as he feels the god like powers flowing into him. The two forces clash with one another, causing a large explosions.

(01:14)

The powerful Overlord is walking towards the demoness as she bows before him, presenting something. The Overlord grabs hold of it and he lifts it up, showing that its a large banner, bearing his symbol. The camera zooms out, showing the Overlord and the others standing beside him with the sun shining behind them.

 **RISE OF THE OVERLORD**

(End song)

The demoness is speaking with the two sisters and the vampire. "Okay you three, remember this." The Demoness's eyes turned predatory with her golden eyes glowing brightly. _**"If you bitches do anything to harm him, I shall rip out your innards out and tear you apart a piece at a time, heal you and do it more painful, again, and again!"**_

 **"I would like you try, Whore."** Rose said in a cold voice, magic flowing out of her.

 _"Bring it you stupid virgin."_ Velvet said as she bring out her personal dagger, with a black aura pouring out of her.

"Hmhmhmhm, That would be fun to see you try, mortal." The Vampiric Lolita said as her True form starts to appear.

"What are you four talking about?" The person, aka, The Overlord asks as he walks by.

"Nothing, just girl talk." The four said as they return to normal, and smile like nothing happen.

"Remember sire, females are the most dangerious species to anyone, so becareful when you provoke them." Gnarl said as he sees this.

 _Commercial Ends_

* * *

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST: 29]

Chibi Korone pulls out a ruler, making Chibi Hiroshi covers his groins, seeing Korone's smirk, Chibi Akuto turning the TV off.

* * *

We now see Akuto walking towards the school, with Korone at his side. He sighs and groans a bit during the walk, catching the liladin's attention. "Something a matter Akuto Sai?" Korone asks.

"Nothing much, its what happen this morning." Akuto said as his mind thinks back a few hours back.

(Flashback) [Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST: 23]

Akuto groans in his bed as he didn't catch much sleep last night. When the light of the sun shines on his face, he turns around, trying to get much sleep as possible. He then notice something, a small smell of citrus and a warm body are in his bed. When he gets up, he toss open his blankets and to his surprise, sees a red faced Korone half naked in his bed, wearing his white shirt uniform, unbutton, showing off her cleavage, and showing her green striped panties. "Wh-wh-what are you doing in my bed?!" Akuto asks frantically.

"During your sleeping cycle, you were tossing and turning in your sleep. When I came to investigate, you grab hold to me and had your way with me." Korone said with a straight face to the shocked Akuto. She place one of her hands over her mouth and continues. "You better take responcibility, father."

"AHHHHH!" Akuto starts to panic at this, thinking his reputation is turning for the worst.

"Just kidding." Korone said, Akuto calming down. "I was gauging how will you react if you were told that your subconsciencly ravenging and impregnating innocent maidens as your believed right as Demon King." Korone explains.

(Flasback over)

"What you did there wasn't funny, Korone." Akuto said as he looks at the Liladin with a stern look. "Tricking someone like that would cause great harm to their mind, and to their emotions."

"I see." Korone answers. "I guess coming from a future Demon King and Overlord, its best leaving it to professionals." At that Akuto groans, as Korone stat specific things.

[End Song]

"Hey Big Bro!" Akuto got out of his slump and sees Hiroshi running towards him.

"Hello Hiroshi, what's up." Akuto greeted back.

"Nothing much, but only the Demon King is already starting his campain of terror." Hiroshi started, Akuto already starting cold sweats. "Rumor already spread that you summon a piece of the Underworld and bring forth his demon army, and not long took a innocent cute girl as his first mistress!"

"And can guess pretty much what the other rumors say about me." Akuto sighs in defeat. As he continues his walk, he hears a loud scream coming from what remains as the classroom building. "What the?" Akuto said as he, Hiroshi and Korone runs quickly as they can. As they come closer and closer to Class 1-A, the sounds of worry and fear of the students become more and more louder. When Akuto and the others arrive, they are surprise on what they see, well Hiroshi was while Korone remain stone faced and Akuto groans as he covers his face.

[Overlord OST: 23]

"MOVE THAT PILE OF KINDLE OUT OF THE WAY! SCABBY! MOVE THAT MORE CENTER! PUSS! STOP PRETENDING TO CARRY YOUR HALF WITH ONLY ONE CLAW! CARRY YOUR WEIGHT YOU USELESS BAG OF MEAT!" Gnarl is inside Akuto's classroom, ordering the Minions around. And inside, the Minions are doing what they do best, being Minions. They are half-hazardly moving large objects and bumping into almost everything, many of them are smashing other student's desks out of help clearing space or most likely for the hell of it, and of couse, more then half of them are checking out the young female students, drink almost anything liquid in nature, checking under the girl's skirts and hoot loudly when they discover one who wear lacy thongs. Gnarl sees Akuto and smiles at the young Overlord. "Ah, Master, how wonderful to see you."

"Gnarl, what are you doing in my classroom?" Akuto asks, even though he is afraid to know the answer.

"Why to build your main base of operations of course." Gnarl explains, confusing Akuto even more.

"Main base? For what exactily?" Akuto asks once more.

"Why for your conquest on this disgusting shiny excuse of a empire." Gnarl said, many of the student are visibly scared while Akuto only moans. "While I do like its employment of Dark Mages and Necromancers in their local teachings and more cutthroat part of their rule, their followers still have the same mentaily of those of the accursed Glorious Empire when it come to non-human magic folk." Gnarl said.

"It doesn't help when you and the Minions barge into my classroom and do knows what, Gnarl." Akuto said.

"No matter my Lord, your seat of power in this area is almost complete." Gnarl said with a wicked smile.

"What are... you..." Akuto stop asking when he saw what was his seat in the classroom. What was his normal highschool desk and seat was replaced by something straight out of a fairytale of where the hero enters the dark wizard's throne room. What was his seat was a Black Spiked Throne made of Stone, gold, and adorned with Demon Skulls. His table, a large hellish obsidian desk, with people screaming in fear and panic as they are chased and attacked by the Minions and a image of a Overlord. Set next to it are two Golden Statues. On the left is a Black golden Demon, roaring as it is bound to the wall. On the right was a Golden Guardian, sword resting in its hand, ready to strike down any intruders. And resting at the base of Akuto's place was two burning spiked lanterns, made from Human Skulls. Akuto was horrified on what he was seeing, and the class was scared stiff as the name plate resting on his desk said : _ **Ragnork Silverguard the Second/Akuto Sai: Future Overlord of Evil. BOW BEFORE YOUR DARK MASTER!**_ "Gnarl, what am I looking at?"

"I apoligise my Dark Lord for the hand me downs." Gnarl said. "These where your fathers, and while have good taste, most of it was design to your mother's liking." Akuto looks shocked on the decor.

'My mother design these?!' Akuto mentialy screams.

"And now for the last touch sir." Gnarl said as three minions came in, carrying three large portraits inside. "Which picture do you prefer sire? The one with just only you?" Gnarl points out to a portrait of Him wearing his Minion Armor, leading a army of Minions to a Romanesqe Capital. "Of your first conquest?" Gnarl now points at a image of Armored Akuto looming over his classmates, all of them with a face of terror, with a mewling Junko at his side. "Or do you prefer on with your Mother and Father?" Gnarl now points out to a Armored Hellish Giant sitting down on the same throne, with a very sensual, curvy woman embrace him with eyes of longing. "These were the only one that we could transport through the Neathergate sire." Akuto groans as he sees this and can tell that Gnarl won't leave until he made a decision. With a single point of his finger he chose one and hope that class can start soon.

[End song]

* * *

Everyone now settle down now as they ready themselves for class, but for Akuto, it helps little as he sits down on the Skull Throne, with the least evil portrait hanging behind him, just him and his Minions attacking a Government Capital. 'And she isn't helping.' Akuto thought as he looks at Korone laying beside him, wearing a harem slave girl outfit. Everyone are staring at the two and she's acting like nothings wrong.

"I heard that he cheated when Hattori challenge him." "Look at him, he is already asserting his tyranny and showing off that cute slave girl." "That bastard, I'm so jeal- I mean horrified!" "He trully is the next Demon King." Akuto sighs when he hears the whispers of the class. 'But what they are seeing doesn't help at all.'

"Ignore them Master." Gnarl said as he stands on Akuto's other side, with Minion Guards standing ready. "They are just mindless sheep, only making annoying bleats at your presence until they're ripe for the slaugther."

"They're just scared Gnarl. People usually act this way when facing something dangerous." Akuto explains his way of thinking. "Just talking to them and explain to them the truth, they will calm down." Gnarl just huff at that.

"Don't hold your breath on that sire. These sheep brain follower will alway cower before anything just the slightest thing evil and do anything to rid of it, especially those goody good heroes." Gnarl said in disgust. "Speaking of which."

"Well, it looks like your taking your presidential position seriously." Junko said as she sees Akuto's 'throne', a vein pulsing on her forhead.

"H-H-H-Hattori! It not what it looks like." Akuto said as tries to explain, but Gnarl steps in.

"And why not he enjoy the spoils of his victory Little Miss Hero?" Gnarl asks with a smile. "Didn't he won it fair and square, with the field of battle, the one who foolishly chose?" Junko growls at the ancient evil being as he continues. "Wasn't it you who challenge our Dark Lord over such a trivial matter? Wasn't it you who gamble the rule of the leadership of scholars of 1-A, and lost it despite giving everything you got, and Lost it with a single touch?" Junko is tightening her hand, listening to this creature's words.

"Gnarl, that enough." Akuto said loudly. Gnarl look at his master and nods at him.

"As you wish my Lord." Akuto sighs at this and gets off from his throne and walks towards Junko.

"Hattori, can you follow me for a minute?" Akuto politely asks. Junko stares at him, distrusting him.

"Alright, but don't expect me to be unarmed." Junko said as she grips her wooden sword.

"I understand." Akuto said as he leads her outside. While everyone is whispering on what could be happening, Gnarl was smiling, thinking his Dark Master is punishing this mouthy human hero.

Outside...

"I'm so sorry!" Akuto apoligise to Junko, bowing before her. The blushing hero is surprise at this as the supposed Demon King continues. "I apologise for what Gnarl had said, about you. About how the battle depicts you, and he only saying one side of it." Akuto rose from the bow and look at Junko. "I know that you don't fight over something as little as what people whisper about. I know that you care about this class, our school and won't gamble it's safety over a fight." While Akuto was hoping to see a understanding Junko smiling at him, he sees a frowing Junko looking away from him. 'No! I failed again!' Akuto mentialy screams. What he doesn't know that Junko is actually blushing at his words, having her own mental breakdown.

'That idiot! How could he say such things to me with such a straight face.' "Despite your choice of how to display your new presidential position, I didn't came to critizise you." Junko said as her blush subsides. She then brings out the school's newspaper, depicting what happen last night.

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST: 06]

"Kitchen Disaster! Late last night, a student was attacked in the cafeteria, with evidence pointing to a demon beast ransacking half of this year's supply of food, attacking and capturing a young student. This is terrible." Akuto said as he reads the newspaper article. He views the photos, seeing that they depict remains of bones, stray grains, half eaten fruits and vegetables, with a girl who witness it, explaining through her point of view.

"It is. A Demon Beast coming to school with no one noticing it's presence." Junko said as she thinks of the situation.

"You're right." Akuto said as he continues look at the news article, until something catches his eye. "What the?!" Akuto said loudly as he sees something catching his eye.

"What? What is it?" Junko asks.

"I have to go!" Akuto said as he starts to run, but was stop when Misuko appear right out of the corner.

[End Song]

"Oh, hello Akuto. What are you doing out here? Class is about to-"

"I'msorryMissTori,butI'llbeditchingclasstoday!Ok,bye!" Akuto said quickly as he bows at her and returns running towards the school's cafeteria. While Junko was surprise on what happen, a dark aura is surrounding a upset Misuko Tori.

"Miss Hattori, can you explain what going on?"

* * *

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST: 08]

We see now our... (Hero? Future Demon King? Overlord? Main Character!) at the scene of the crime, seeing many other student looking around, curious on what happen. As he make his way to the crime scene, many of the student saw him and start to panic as soon enough, start to scatter. He arrive at the cafeteria's kitchen, with many of the evidence still laying at their spot with Crime Scene Police tape blocking the door. Akuto move the yellow tape out of the way and start walking inside the destroyed kitchen. He carefully steps around the evidence and look for the one thing that caught his eye earlier. 'Where is it?' Akuto thought as he continue his search. A small glint catches his eye and he sees something shining under a small pile of white rice. He brushes at the pile and sees a all too familiar dove pendent. "I thought so. It is her's." Akuto said as he looks at the pendent. "Where has she gone too?"

[End Song]

"I can help you with that." Korone said right behind him. Akuto jump at her sudden speak and turns around with cold sweats on his face.

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST: 23]

"Korone, what are you doing here?" Akuto asks as he tries to calm down.

"As you remember, as your assigned surveillance agent, you can't go anywhere without me present. That even include you contaminating evidence." Korone said as she pull out a pair of hand cuffs "Please don't resist during your process of incarsuration. It will making things more difficult for you."

"Its nothing like that!" Akuto said loudly. "There is a reason why I'm here." Akuto shows Korone the pendent, and she brought out a heavier pair of handcuffs.

"Removing evidence is a more serious federal offence." Korone said, causing Akuto to be more upset.

"Its not that either. This pendent belongs to Kena Soga, who ran from us last night, her hair pendant found in the kitchen where a demon beast was reported and police said it may have kidnapped a student." Akuto explains to the Liladan. "I'm going to find her. You can follow me if you want." Akuto said as he leaves.

"You are correct of me following you, but you are making a mistake on how to find Miss Soga." At that, Akuto stop in his tracks and he to begins to think on how to find the missing bubbly red head. "If you hand that to me, I could use the lingering pheromones on the item to track her down."

"Really? Thank you!" Akuto thanked the surveillance agent as he gave it to her. She gave a few sniffs and spoke once more.

"Average height and built. Healthy body and still developing. Excellent condition to start bareing many children, and have a diet mainly consistant of rice, maybe resulting her young child-like face." Korone said loudly, Akuto blushing on her description of Kena.

"Did you really have to say those things?" Akuto asks.

"Isn't what pheromones main purpose is? To subconsciencly tell the desired mate your health and genetics?" Korone said with a straight face.

"Nevermind. Can you find where she is?" Akuto asks.

"Yes. She is currently located in the mountains in the back of the academy." Korone said.

[End song]

"Alright. We have no time to lose!" Akuto said as he and Korone run towards the mountains.

* * *

"Kena! Kena!" Akuto screams as he continues to run through the mountain path, hoping to hear Kena's voice. "Korone, can you locate her?" Akuto asks.

"Hmm... I sense a large disturbance of Mana over there." Korone said as she points at a area of the forest the is off the mountain path.

"Thanks. Kena!" Akuto runs to where Korone just pointed, leaving the Lidian behind.

"No wait!" Korone said in a louder tone, but what she was going to way is unheard by Akuto, as he continues to run towards to where he believes Kena is. As he continues to run, he is asking himself something.

'Why am I doing this for her? We only met once, have we?' Akuto grips tightly on the dove pendent as his memories are going back to last night when he and Kena met for the first time, then to the time at the orphanage, with him playing with a new child with long red hair and a face of innocense, but he then remembers the day he left the church, with the same girl grying that her one and only friend leaving her all alone. He remembers that he spend the money that the sisters gave him to but a special gift for her, the very same dove pendent that he is holding right now. He remember on what he told her, all those years ago. 'Don't worry, If you wear this pendant, I will never forget you.' The young Akuto said to the girl, her pangs parted to show him a face of a young Kena Soga. 'No way, shes the one all those years ago?!' Akuto mentialy screamsas he runs faster and faster towards a clearing. When he arrived, he is shocked beyond belief as he sees Kena Soga laying on the forest floor, her long hair loose, her body covered with leaf litter. Akuto fall to his knees, seeing what was before him. "No, don't tell me..." As he sees the body of Kena, his memory of the one winter of the two of them playing together, Kena dancing in the falling snow, try to cheer up a sadden Akuto, both of them promising each other that they will always being friend forever. "... I'm too late?" Kena moan a bit as she got up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, with some of the leaf litter forming a make shift bikini top and skirt.

"Hmm... Hm! Oh, Hi Aa-chan!" Kena said with a perky voice, waving at him. Akuto looks at Kena and start to smile at the girl, knowing that she is fine and well, but that quickly change.

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST: 11]

"Kena, why did you made a fool out of me?!" Akuto asks with a loud voice, still bearing the same smile with anger ticks on his face.

"Fhueeee, I'm sorry Aa-chan." Kena cried as Akuto pinch and streach her cheeks.

"Why are you even doing out here?" Akuto asks as he lets go of her cheeks.

"I got lost, Tee-hee." Sena said, sticking her tongue out cutely. "Truth be told.." Kena is interupted when the pile of leaf litter starts to move and emerging out are a small puppy and to Akuto's surprise, the wolf cub that he saved from the hunter.

"What the? What are you two are doing here?" Akuto asks as he sees the two young canids. He then feels Kena hiding behind him, gripping hard on his shirt, shaking like a leaf.

"Are you afriad of dogs Kena?" Akuto asks to the shivering girl.

"N-n-no, o-o-of course n-n-not. W-hh-y you ask?" Kena lied.

"Where did you even find them?" Akuto asks as he picks up the puppy.

"I found Cerby and Fenny playing together." Kena said as she picks up the wolf cub, Fenny. "They where playing behind the school, but they were weak and hungry. They are able to eat this much of food!" Kena said with a smile, spreading her arms wide, with a mental picture of her and the two pups laying on their backs their bellies bloated with tons of food behind them.

"And what are you planning to do with them? The dorms prohibit pets to live inside them." Akuto said with a toned voice.

"But I have to do something..."

[End Song]

"AKUTO!" A voice rang out, catch the two's attention. Seeing running towards them are a worried Junko, and a calm Korone.

"Ah, Hattori good to see you." Akuto said with a smile. "I found Kena."

"THAT GOOD, NOW MOVE!" Junko screams at the two, wielding her blade.

"What are you talking about?" Akuto said as the jewel on his right hand starts to glow.

"We now know what happen in the kitchen, and those two are the culprits." Junko said as she point at the two canids as their eyes start to glow white and growling menacingly.

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST: 15]

In a burst of mana, it push Akuto and Kena away in a great distance. Akuto's armor appears on him and catches Kena. In the bright light, they see the two canids growing in size and ferocity. When the light dies down, towering over the group is a gigantic rabid dog and a multi eyed giant wolf, staring at the group with their mad blood red eyes.

"Hmm, a juvinille Cerberus and and a Fenrir pup. That is quite interesting." Gnarl said as he suddenly appear. "It seems this world have vast potential and resources for you, oh Lord of Evil." Gnarl said with a smile. "Now show these mutts who is their master!"

"I'm not going to enslave them Gnarl." Akuto said as he brings out the Minion Axe out. "But I am going to stop them."

"No! Don't hurt them!" Kena cries as she latches to Akuto.

"What are you talking about? These are Demon Beast. There only purpose is to hunt down humans and destroy society!" Junko said as she points her sword at the two beasts.

"No, they're good doggies. They are just scared." Kena cries, pleaing to spare the two animals.

"But, we can let them go free like this." Akuto said as he tries to explain.

"Infants they may be, but as Demon Beasts, they pose as a immediate threat to the school." Korone explains as she pulls out a gun from her napsack.

"No, don't!" Kena scream, but it was too late as both Junko and Korone attack the two beasts. Korone took a shot at the Demon Dog, while Junko already was swinging her sword at the Wolf's hide. Sadly, it only does to them is made them angry as Korone's bullet smashed against the dog's fang and Junko's blade only matted the wolf's fur. The two beast growl at their attackers and lung at them, snapping their jaws. Junko and Korone jump out of the way, dodging the attacks, while Akuto protected Kena from the attack. Korone grabbed an attachment from her pouch and equip a grenade launcher to her weapon, while Junko channels magic into her blade, sharpening the edge. As they prepare to attack, Akuto block the two's path.

"Akuto, what are you doing?" Junko asks with bewilderment.

"Please move." Korone said as she aims her weapon.

"Wait!" Akuto said as he face the two beasts. "I'm going to try something!" The two beasts stare at Akuto as he gather magic around his empty palms, remembering the promise Kena asks him to do when he protected her.

 _"Please, help the puppies. They are just scared and lonely."_

'Don't worry Kena, I will.' Akuto thought as the beast charge at him. When the two beasts came for him, he unleash his magic, performing the Evil Presence spell. Both beasts roar as the magic envelop them, everyone seeing this with surprise, with Gnarl smiling as he sees his master performing the spell on the two beasts. What all of them didn't expect though, was instead of pouring magic into the beasts, forcing his will on them, he was absorbing their magic inside towards himself. In a great flash, the two beasts are gone, replace by only two tired pups and a joyfull Akuto.

[End Song]

"I did it." Akuto said as he sees the result.

"Hmm... interesting Master." Gnarl commented as he observe the two sleeping pups. "Instead of forcing your will on their weak willed minds, you took away their power, leaving them weak and pitiful to your might. Excellent ways of using your evilness, Dark Master." Gnarl said with a smile.

"How are even able to do that?" Junko asks with surprise and amazement.

"Well, I remember what Miss Tori saying about my ability to manipulate mana. I thought if I can excert that much mana from the air, I can easily pull the excess out of them." Akuto explains.

"There have been no magic user, who use such procedure before. I have to documate and report this incident." Korone said as she puts away her gun. As this was happening, Kena was walking to the two pups and starts to pick them up and speak to them.

"I'm sorry, its all my fault this happen. I took my eyes off you two. You two did nothing wrong. You're both good puppies." Kena said with a motherly tone, the cub and pup cuddle onto her, trying to find a good resting spot.

"So in the end, it turn out like this." A new voice appears. The group turns around shout in surprise.

"Miss Mitsuko!" The three students said loudly as they see their home room teacher here.

"Miss Kena actually came to me for advice. The reason I kept the Demon dog a secret because it might be dangerous, and as a demon monster, I can't let this into public spaces." Misuko Tori said as he examines the two sleeping pups. "Fortunately, nothing servere happen." She said as she sees her students and pups are alright. "But somethings bothering me."

"What is?" Akuto asks.

"I leave plenty of food for him." Mitsuko said as she points at the pup. "Even with the Demon wolf cub, there will still be plenty of food for it. It couldn't attack the cafeteria." Misuko said, earning a counfused look from everyone.

"If what you say is true, then who attacked last night..." Akuto asks when he look at Kena trying to sneak away. "Kena, did you have to do something with last night?" Akuto asks with a stern voice, Kena shaking as she was caught.

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST: 11]  
"Well..." Kena starts to remember as she left Akuto and Korone alone, she wondered to the school, now hungry from the run. Still invisible, she eats any food that she sees, smiling blissfully, unaware that a student sees the leftover food. When the lightening hit, the light shocked both of them, making Kena visible, and the student freak out, seeing a 'monster'. Both run away, Kena's pendent falls to the floor, running towards the back of the school. "... do you get hungry sometime?"

"You're the culprit!" Both Akuto and Junko scream loudly, pointing at her.

"I can't believe that the monster is someone in our class." Junko said, looking at Kena sternly.

"You'll get fat when you eat late at night." Korone said to Kena. As Kena was crying tears from being scolded, Akuto walks towards Miss Mitsuko.

"Excuse me, can I ask you a favor?" Akuto asks his home room teacher.

[End Song]

* * *

"Here you two are. Lunch time!" Kena said sweetly as she gave the two pups their food bowls. A hour has pass and everyone are in the back of the school, with the two pups, Cerberus and Fenrir, with a fully clothed hair up Kena smiling at the two pups eating their food with Gusto. Not far are the trio and one Minion Master watches this.

"You made two demon beasts your pets. You're a step closer to Demon King." Korone said with a small smile.

"No! That way o..."

"She is right Master. In just two days, you ravaged a band of hunters, started a one way war with the Gnomes, devistaed a small army of the Glorious Empire's Legion, inflict fear into the Norbergians, and tamed two feral beasts into loyal lap dogs." Gnarl interupts, Akuto slumps as the Minion Master reminds him "Not to mention the countless destruction to all things cute and fluffy."

And Junko was looking at the two tamed Demon Beasts, looking for any signs of savagness. 'I WANT TO PET THEM SO BAD!' At least on the outside she looks like it.

"Aa-chan..."

"Hmm?" Akuto glimpes at Kena as he now surprise as he sees her jumping at him.

"Thank you for what you've done!" Kena said as he grips Akuto's head close to her developing chest, earning a shock from the surprised Akuto and Junko.

"Kena, don't do that outside!" Junko said with protest. "That is indecent!"

"Aw, but why? Aa-chan likes it when I do it to him." Kena said outloudly. "Do you what to do it with Aa-chan?"

"N-n-n-no! What made you think I would like the Demon King!" Junko denies quickly. Akuto frees himself from his soft prison and began to speak.

"Kena, don't do that in public! You'll give people the wrong idea." Akuto lecters, but then slumps. "Not like my reputation can get any worst."

"If that is true, then you'll need my help." A new voice spoke.

[Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou OST: 16]

The group turn around and see before them one of their seniors. A beautiful light skin beauty with two beauty marks below her eyes, and long violet hair reaching her backside. Her uniform is clean and crisp, showing her grace and elegances, despite how her large, developed curves made her uniform cling to her body. While Akuto is curious on this stranger, the females easily reconize her. And while she is smiling sweetly and motherly, Gnarl have a strange feeling about her, reminding the old Minion of someone he knew once. And unknown to them all, she is devising a dark, cunning plan for this group.

[End Song]

* * *

Next Time:

 **Act 03: Fiery Revolution**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another chapter done. No I'm not Dead. I was busy at work. Details about the Double Overlord Challenge is on my Story Well. Hope you enjoy this and my other stories.**


End file.
